By the Darkness of the New Moon
by moonjat54
Summary: Follows Welcome to the Family. Two girls are kidnapped, Josef has an old acquaintance show up and there are rumors from France that someone may be coming. Resubmitting because of author goof. I am trying to fix my publishing error. Sorry.b
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I wish I did but they won't sell.**

**This follows "Welcome to the Family". This will start slower than the previous story but will be a continuation. I know you will be patient with me. Thank you for reading.**

By the Darkness of the New Moon.

Chapter 1

It was ten at night and there was a crowd gathered outside an older, well kept up apartment building. The yellow police tape kept them at a distance.

Beth Turner stood with her back to the building, holding her microphone and facing the camera Steve held.

"At present the police have no more information to give us on Lisa Walker's abduction. This is the second one in as many nights. Cheryl West disappeared last night from the lobby of her apartment building. The police are working under a time constraint. This is the third time in the last three months that a pair of girls disappeared on a full moon. Twice we have had two bodies reappear on the night of the new moon. There are two girls out there who have two weeks before the new moon. If you have any information please contact the Los Angeles police department at the number on the screen. This is Beth Turner for Buzz Wire." She lowered the mike and smiled at Steve. "How's that?"

"Cool and competent as ever," Steve approved. "Cops aren't giving you much to work with."

"No, I think they're baffled. This is so eerie," Beth said looking back at the building. Oh, there's Carl, I'm going to see if he has anything he can give me," she said shoving the mike at Steve and sprinting toward the police lieutenant. He saw her coming and stopped dead.

"Carl, can you tell me if the lobby security tape told you anything?" she asked eagerly.

"Beth, I told you I can't release any information. This is a sore spot with the department. Four girls are dead and now two more gone. Listen, I'm glad you've bounced back, but don't think I 'm going to give you insider tips out of sympathy," Carl tried to hold her off.

"Oh come on Carl. There has to be something you can give me. Is it one maybe or two? I know forensics has got to have given you some information. Maybe a little bit can shake the publics' memory and generate some leads," Beth cajoled.

Carl stared down at her and shook his head.

"Go home Beth. You've gotten all you can from me. I like you but I won't release classified information to the press. You'll wait like all the others." His face softened. "I'm glad you're doing better."

"Thanks Carl." Beth said warmly. Carl looked over her shoulder and saw Mick St. John leaning against his car, parked on the other side of the street.

"St. John is still around I see," he commented with just a little disapproval.

"Yes, Mick is," Beth said defensively. She knew Carl didn't dislike Mick personally. It's just Carl had had a good working relationship with Josh. She knew he wondered about Mick's involvement with Beth in the months before Josh's death. Beth refused to carry the guilt of that anymore. She loved Mick and she would not be ashamed of that. "He doesn't like me being out at night alone."

"That's probably a good idea," Carl grudgingly admitted. "Have him take you home Beth." Carl walked away.

Beth crossed the street and smiled up at Mick.

"Lt. Davis is not happy to see me around," Mick commented.

"I forget about the hearing," Beth said wrinkling her nose. "He can't help it, he worked closely with Josh."

"I'm sorry they make you feel guilty about being with me," Mick said softly, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't feel guilty about being with you," she said, blue eyes sparking with temper. "I've made peace with Josh's death and how things were. I feel sad sometimes, but you are the best thing to ever have happened to me. In more ways than one," she finished with a loving smile.

Mick smiled back and leaned down to kiss her.

"If we talk about how long I've been watching you, I'll begin to feel my age," he complained. "Remember, we've agreed to stay in the here and now."

Beth nodded. They had discovered that it was easiest to concentrate on the present. The past was done and the future only caused them both pain. Mick losing any hope of a cure had wounded him deeply. Beth caught his lost look when he thought she wasn't looking. He hid it well all the rest of the time.

"So Mr. St. John, your place of mine?" Beth asked.

"I believe it's my turn," Mick grinned.

"Just so you can slip out of the freezer and startle me. That's getting old sweetheart," Beth grumbled.

"Can I help it you are so delicious I can't stay away long enough to warm up?" he chuckled as he started to kiss her neck.

"Just take me home," Beth laughed pushing him away.

"To my place, right?" Mick asked.

"Yea, your place," she gave in.

As they rode to Mick's apartment, Beth thought back on how it had been since their return from Canada. The three days or more accurately, the nights had been the stuff dreams were made of. Beth hated returning to LA and reality.

Once back though, they fell into a comfortable routine. They didn't move in together but often were together. Mick had bought the bed so it was more comfortable to spend nights at his place. That had brought about their agreement to live in the present and not speculate on the future. Beth knew how he felt about not turning her, even if it meant losing her to death. Since she wasn't completely sure she wanted to be a vampire, she found this agreement the easiest way to deal with it for now. She knew that Josef was still working on Mick, trying to get him over the disappointment of the lost cure research. She knew that he felt if Mick embraced his vampirism it would make his life easier. Beth found to her surprise that she felt Josef might be right. She didn't want him brooding the rest of his undead life. And running this through her head again only gave her a headache.

Beth laid her head back against the back of the seat and enjoyed the warm September air blow over her. She loved Mick's Benz. Mick smiled at her. This was the most content he had felt since he had been turned.

Once at Mick's apartment they rode the elevator to his penthouse. Stepping out of the elevator they found Josef about to open Mick's door.

"You know, Beth knows a cop who could arrest you for that," Mick said dryly.

Josef spun around to face them and grinned.

"You'd never do that," he said.

"Probably not," Mick agreed. "What are you doing here?"

They went into the apartment. Mick and Beth took a seat on the couch and looked expectantly at Josef. He sat on in one of the chairs near them. He looked seriously at the two of them.

"I heard from Philippe today," he said bluntly.

Both Mick and Beth came to attention.

"Is he okay?" Beth asked in concern.

"Yes," Josef said. "When he returned to France with Cynthia, Darius sent him to the far East under his brother, Raoul's watchful eye. They took care of Darius' many business interests. He is now back in France and the close watch has been lifted."

"And Cynthia?" Mick asked.

"Darius does like a pretty face," Josef said with a sigh. "He realized she only did what Coraline asked of her. Sending Philippe away for a few months was a pretty good punishment."

Beth looked at Mick with a slight smile.

"That's a good, isn't it?" she asked.

"That is," Josef said. He looked serious. "Philippe told me he interrupted a conversation between Lance and Darius. He heard Los Angeles mentioned. I'm not sure I like what that implies. I want both of you paying attention. We cannot afford to be blindsided by Darius," Josef insisted.

"If everything is okay with Philippe and Cynthia, why would Darius even care about us?" Mick asked and slipped an arm around Beth's shoulders. She nestled closer.

Josef found it interesting watching Beth and Mick interact. It was as if they were totally in tune. Words weren't necessary. It triggered memories of how he felt about Sara. A small tug of envy hit him. It had been a long time since he had shared closeness with another. He shook himself mentally, bringing himself back to Mick's question.

"I knew from the moment that Lance was brought into this that Darius would not be far away." Josef said. "I figured it was just a matter of time."

"After all the warnings about not bringing Darius down on us, you had to throw down the gauntlet." Mick said in exasperation. "Why didn't you just send him an invitation?"

"I thought that was what I did," Josef said with a shrug. "Darius all ready was watching us. It was too late. I thought he might ignore us, but I guess I'm just tired of being afraid of him. That's the problem with immortality, you enemies don't die off as fast as you may want them to and sires tend to view you as a child they can control for centuries."

"Even so Josef, he may just be curious," Beth said trying to put a good spin on it. Josef looked at her gratefully.

"Yea Blondie, he may just be that. Let's just hope the LA climate doesn't agree with him," Josef answered.

End chapter.

**Okay, I'm greedy; I need reviews to feed my ego. lol I love my readers and I hope I haven't let you down. I promise this will pick up after the ground work is laid. So thumbs up or down. Please be kind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Because of that I'm here at my computer.**

**Hello, I have reworked parts of this chapter. Finding out that Josef's last name was Kostan had me deciding that I needed to correct this chapter. I will also change it elsewhere as I reread and find the other errors. Thank you for being so kind as to not yell too much about this mistake. 2/2011**

Chapter 2

The next night Josef was in his newly rebuilt offices. It was different but still as rich and chic as the old. Nearing midnight he was alone in his private office. It was difficult to concentrate on the work tonight and Josef didn't know what exactly what was bothering him. It wasn't Darius; that would play out however it was meant to. He couldn't prepare for it, just be ready. With a couple of clicks of his mouse he brought up the video feed from his New York townhouse where Sarah slept. Josef had the picture zoom in on her lovely face. He watched her lay in the coma, ever unchanging.

Josef offered up a silent prayer for her to wake, even though he'd never admit to anyone that he believed in any deity. In Sarah's case Josef was willing to believe if she would open her eyes and smile. He stared at the monitor trying to absorb every detail of her face. A small voice in the back of his mind kept telling him she may never wake. He missed the feeling of having someone special although he wouldn't admit that to another soul.

The sound of heels in the hall and the scent of his secretary approaching the doorway had him clicking off the computer and he smiled up at the lovely redhead in the doorway.

"Yes, Rachel?" he asked pleasantly.

"Mr. Kostan sir, there is a woman in the reception area asking to see you. She doesn't have an appointment. A Ms. Fitzgerald, she claims she is an old friend."

"And your impression is?" Josef asked. Rachel had been with him for twelve years and he had learned to trust her impressions of people. She had an uncanny ability to see through the fakes and frauds.

"I think she is all right. She is familiar in some way; I've seen her face before." Rachel answered.

Josef's eyebrows went up in surprise. The name Fitzgerald piqued his interest.

"Send her back Rachel. I'm intrigued. I don't know anyone named Fitzgerald but I think I'd like to meet her. Thank you."

Rachel nodded and left. Five minutes later Josef picked up a scent that tugged at his memory. With dawning realization he rose to his feet as she appeared in the doorway.

Medium height, slender figure, her almost white blonde hair was shoulder length in a fashionable cut. Smokey grey eyes were twinkling in amusement at him.

"Rayna?" he said doubting his own eyes.

"Josef," she said in a husky voice. "So you landed in la-la land. I thought you were an east coast guy."

"Rayna Kameron," Josef exclaimed coming around the desk. Rayna crossed toward him, a picture of grace and vampire elegance.

Josef took her by the shoulders and pulled her into a quick hug. Then he held her back, his arms extended and shook her hard.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded.

Rayna threw back her head and laughed.

"Always direct," she said happily. "Oh Josef, I've missed you so." She grabbed his shirt front and pulled him close in a quick kiss and then hugged him tight. "It's so good to see you."

"You aren't answering my question. It's been 79 years woman, where have you been hiding?" Josef said firmly.

Rayna easily twisted away and started pacing.

"Oh here and there," she said vaguely. Dressed in black slacks, charcoal grey cashmere sweater and black leather jacket she was quite the sight. Josef knew those clothes were designer and expensive. She had a large leather bag slung over one shoulder.

"Try and be more specific," Josef said sitting on the edge of his desk. Rayna pretended to study a painting hanging on the wall. She ran a finger along the frame. She didn't look at Josef.

"Rayna," he prompted.

"Oh lately Chicago," she said smiling. "You know how I always enjoy Chicago."

Josef smiled also at the memory. He had found her there once in 1910.

"Best bordello in town," he agreed. "Please tell me you aren't still running a house of ill repute."

Peals of laughter came out of Rayna.

"Goodness no. The police were tough in 1910, I wouldn't want to deal with the vice squad these days," she said. She wandered closer but stayed out of his reach. Rayna looked like she could be anywhere between 22 and 27 years old. Josef speculated that she was probably on the younger end but Rayna never would admit how old she was when she was turned.

"So why didn't you contact me?"

"I'm here now."

Josef sighed. When she wanted to Rayna could avoid any question.

"Rayna, sweetheart, you know what I mean. I waited in Times Square for three hours. I remember it like yesterday, October 25, 1929. Why did you leave?" he asked patiently.

Pain flickered across her face. She had trouble meeting Josef's eyes. She knew she would have to start answering some of his questions sooner or later. After all she had been to one to seek him out.

"Josef, the crash. I lost everything and I had debts to pay. I thought I was so smart; I wouldn't follow your advice. I couldn't face you," she said anxiously. "Don't you understand?"

"You could have come to me," he replied calmly.

"No I couldn't. I couldn't let you bail me out. I needed to save myself. I am sorry that I didn't send you a message explaining." Rayna moved in and stopped in front of him. She reached out and played with the collar of his shirt and then loosened his tie slightly. "I am sorry."

He looked into her sad grey eyes. He could see she was sorry. He believed her but felt there was more to it than that.

"Why wait so long?" he said softly.

"I could not come back a failure."

"You were never a failure," Josef said taking her hands in his. "Many lost their fortunes on Wall Street. Failures don't survive 232 years as a vampire. They end up headless or ash."

"You always were a sweet talker Josef," she mumbled. Suddenly she broke into a big smile. "I'm not a failure now, I'm a success," she announced.

Josef blinked at her sudden mood change. He had forgotten how quickly her mind moved.

"And what, pray tell are you a success at now?" Josef grinned. Her mood was contagious.

Rayna pulled free and dug into her large bag. She withdrew a hard cover book and placed it in his hands.

"A historical fiction novel?" he asked staring at the front cover. "On the underground railroad? Who is R. K. Fitzgerald?"

She turned the book over in his hands. Her face looked up at him from the back jacket cover.

"You wrote this?" Josef said in surprise. "Wait, I've heard the name before. You've written several books."

"This is number three," she said proudly. "I thought for sure you'd catch on with the last name."

Josef paled a little as it hit him.

"I never used that name when I was with you," he said flatly.

"I was in New York in the fifties. I saw you and the young woman." Rayna looked at Josef's face and saw how tender that memory was. "I am sorry Josef; I asked around and learned what name you were using. When I decided to write I picked Fitzgerald. You always had said I told great stories. I decided to use that name in tribute. I thought you would recognize it."

Josef shook his head and then slowly smiled.

"I won't sue. But why historical fiction?"

"I lived it, why not?" she answered with a shrug. "I'm doing a book signing in LA."

Josef set the book down and hugged her.

"Good for you. I'm proud of you," he said. "Will you be here for awhile?"

"Yes several days for now," she assured him.

"Is this the first time you've come to LA?"

"No. I was here with the last book. I couldn't make myself call you. The first book I didn't do any signings."

Josef stared at her in surprise. She had known where he was and had stayed away. How could she not let him know? What was going on with her?

"Why now?"

Rayna could see he was hurt.

"I saw the news reports about the bombing. I couldn't believe you might be gone. Then they announced that you weren't in the building and you had survived. I needed to be sure you were still here," she said running her hands up his shirt front. She needed to touch him and be reassured. Josef drew her close again, trying to confirm he was okay. It was a pleasant surprise to find how well she still fit in his arms. A flood of memories washed over him. She had been the first vampire he met when he arrived in the new world. He had come over with his own wealth and a good head for business. It allowed him to find a nice place to stay and the freedom to take his time to decide what to do with himself. It did not take long for Josef to spot the lovely blonde serving wench in the White Eagle public house. He could tell she was a young vampire who acted far more mature than her years. They formed a fast friendship that became physical shortly thereafter. She was unlike anyone he had ever known.

They had separated at times over the years but always seemed to come together now and again. In 1929, when the market on Wall Street crashed Josef thought he lost her forever. She vanished without a trace which was unlike her. He would not let her disappear again.

"Are you free tonight? We need to talk."

"Not tonight Josef. I just stopped to let you know I was here. How about tomorrow?" she said.

"Can I count on you not disappearing? Where are you staying?" he asked.

"The Beverly Wilshire, where else?" Rayna grinned. "Life is good, so to speak."

"Tomorrow at ten," Josef insisted. "What room?"

"Suite 510," Rayna replied. "I will be ready. It is so good to see you again Josef."

"Tomorrow," Josef repeated and kissed her quickly.

Rayna slipped from his grasp and headed for the door. Looking back at Josef, she bumped into Mick in the doorway. She smiled up at him, excused herself and left Mick watching her hurry away.

End chapter.

**So enters Rayna. My girl has a couple of reasons for being on the secretive side. Please be patient with her and me. All will be explained eventually. I've got more going on in this story so stay with me. I hope I haven't bitten off more than I can chew. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Let's hope the current owners handle it properly.**

**Thank you all who have reviewed. I'm pleased that there are those of you who followed me from the last story.**

Chapter 3

Mick stood there watching her disappear down the hall. He inhaled slightly and turned to Josef looking puzzled.

"Who was that?"

"That, Mick my boy; is a force of nature," Josef said grinning at him. "That's Rayna Kameron, my oldest friend in the country. I met her shortly after being exiled here."

"Friend?" Mick questioned with raised eyebrows. He had never seen his unflappable friend so happy.

"I don't know how to classify Rayna," Josef admitted. "She is my friend. We have been lovers and we have posed as brother and sister on occasion. We've spent a good period of time together in the early 1800's. I last saw her in New York in 1929. She vanished right after the crash. And now she walks in the door as if she was never gone." He was still smiling.

Mick walked into the room and spotted the book lying on the desk. He quickly grabbed it before Josef could stop him.

"A historical fiction?" he asked.

"She lived it. I'm sure most of what's in that is true with no mention of vampires."

"Fitzgerald?" Mick questioned.

"Her private joke. Somehow she learned I used that name in the fifties. She saw me with Sarah," Josef said soberly. "I wish she had let me know she was around then."

Mick opened the cover and smiled.

"She wrote the inscription," he said. "Dearest Josef, all…."

"Give me that," Josef growled and yanked the book out of Mick's hands.

He looked down at Rayna's flowing, beautiful handwriting. She had written; Dearest Josef, all my undying love. Rayna. He smiled, touched by the sentiment.

"What brings her to LA now?" Mick asked taking a seat. He watched Josef's face as he read the message. This woman had a definite impact on his friend.

Josef went behind his desk and laid the book down so Rayna's face on back was facing up. He stared at her image for a moment.

"She is doing a book signing. She said that she caught the news on the explosion and had to reassure herself that I was still around. She's been avoiding me since 1929." Josef sat down and looked at Mick with a confused expression. "She's written three best sellers. Now she tells me that she needed to be a success before she could let me know where she was. Rayna lost everything in the crash; she didn't follow my financial advice."

"So why wait so long? She's been successful for several years," Mick asked.

"Good question. Trying to get answers from Rayna is almost impossible if she doesn't want to answer. If I didn't know her better I'd swear she's part witch," Josef chuckled.

"I have never seen you this animated. Not even when you have managed a major stock coup," Mick said in wonder.

"You have to know Rayna. You have to experience being around her. She could wear Beth out," Josef laughed.

"Maybe we should get them together," Mick suggested. "You want answers about things and I don't know anyone harder to resist than Beth."

Josef considered that thought. Mick made sense. Beth was the most tenacious reporter he had ever run into. He had to admit he'd love to see Beth take on Rayna.

"Does she play fair?" Mick asked. "Can I trust her not to hurt Beth?"

"Rayna has always been very controlled," Josef said. "When I met her she had only been turned about fourteen years. She had lost her sire to a hunter but she didn't go feral. She prefers not to kill. She doesn't have your hang-ups but she's discriminating. She wouldn't hurt Beth."

"And I'll make sure of that," Mick vowed.

"Careful Mick, your territory issues are showing," Josef cautioned. He studied the younger vamp. "And what brings you by this evening? Shouldn't you be guarding Blondie?"

"Josef, the kidnapper only takes two girls at a time. Besides she is at her apartment with the girls. They're having a gossip night and I don't want to be anywhere near that," Mick sighed and almost shuddered.

"Gossip?" Josef questioned. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Beth would never let that slip," Mick assured him. "She understands the danger. She needs to have part of a normal life. Although you should meet Angie, she'd probably jump at the chance to be a freshie."

"I'll keep that in mind," Josef smirked. "You can never have too many. So why else are you here?"

"Philippe's call. I didn't want to ask too much with Beth present. Did he say anything you didn't tell me because she was here?"

"Only that I'm sure Darius will probably show up here. But Mick, I will be his target. I insulted and challenged him and I'm sure that Lance eagerly repeated it to Darius," Josef said seriously.

"What about Beth's blood type?" Mick asked.

"I have a feeling Mick, that if she is of their bloodline it will protect her not harm her," Josef reassured him.

Mick looked conflicted. He didn't know how he felt about that. He could not help worrying that Beth being of any interest to Darius was a dangerous thing. If it protected her that was good but he couldn't help worrying that he could not shield her from the European vampires.

"Mick," Josef said, drawing him back to the conversation. "Maybe I should ask Rider to check Beth's family history. If we know, we can be prepared. She would have to give him as much information as she could. I think it would be best if we know. We may need the leverage to deal with them."

Mick didn't like hearing that but he knew Josef made sense. He hated the idea of Beth being related to that family. He didn't want them to lay any claim to his Beth.

"Mick, will Beth cooperate with Rider?" Josef broke into his thoughts.

"Yes," Mick answered. "We have to, there is no other way."

"Hey buddy, I understand," Josef commiserated. "Even if she is related, she's not Coraline."

"I would never see her that way," Mick said clearly insulted.

"I know, I know," Josef soothed. "I'm not saying you would. But it is interesting that you'd fall for two women in the same family. If it turns out she has the French in her family history it could help. I've told you that Darius has a weakness for lovely women. If he believes she is of their bloodline, he may be gentle with her."

"And if he feels she should be turned?" Mick asked painfully.

"Then you and I are there for her," Josef assured him. "We'll protect her."

"Thanks," Mick said gratefully. He knew that Josef feared his sire but he was willing to stand up to him. That loyalty touched Mick. He knew that Josef didn't see being a vampire the curse that Mick did but he did not approve of Beth being forcefully turned.

"I'll put Rider on the research first thing tomorrow evening. Have Beth call him and give him all the family history she knows. It really is best we know, even if it turns out she is related," Josef said gently. He knew how Mick hated the possibility.

"I'll tell Beth," Mick agreed. "I'll explain it to her in the morning. She can get all her family history together. She'll call Rider."

Suddenly a thought occurred to Mick. He thought how he could help his friend with his mystery.

"Perhaps Beth can arrange to interview Rayna for Buzz Wire. And I can run a background check to see what she's been up to," he suggested.

"She can be a chameleon," Josef said. "But I would appreciate if you can learn anything. It was harder in twenty-nine to follow her trail, far less technology. She is good at hiding. And I think the interview is an excellent idea. I can't wait to see those two women in the same room," he grinned.

"Beth can be persistent," Mick acknowledged.

"And Rayna is hard to pin down. I'll mention the interview tomorrow night," Josef said.

"You didn't waste any time," Mick laughed.

"Can't take your time with Rayna. I am not letting her just disappear on me again. Not without answers. There had to be more than money behind her leaving me back then," he insisted.

Mick noted the intensity that showed on Josef's face. Rayna had to be quite a woman to get that much emotion from his old friend. He looked forward to getting to know this woman better.

End chapter.

**Thanks for reading. Please review, I need reviews. I know I'm demanding but I'm also insecure. Please feed the ego.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight. Alas I do not profit from this. I only get reviews (I hope).**

**Thank you for your reviews and alerts. I'm flattered and I do appreciate it.**

Chapter 4

It was five minutes to ten and Josef approached suite 510 of the Beverly Wilshire. It had been a full evening all ready. Mick had let him know that Rider had all Beth's family information that she could give him. Also that Beth was a fan of Rayna's writing and she would be thrilled to interview her. He'd have to convince Rayna to give that interview.

He had checked the desk to be sure Rayna hadn't bolted. It wouldn't surprise him if she had left. Only two beings in Josef's life left him feeling so out of control. Darius always made him feel like a child and Rayna turned his feelings into knots. He had never decided if he loved her, liked her or just needed her. And he'd never learn if he didn't knock on the door.

He knocked.

Rayna answered so fast, she had to have been waiting on the other side. She was a vision in a designer cocktail dress in midnight blue. Josef felt old feelings stir in him.

"You are breathtaking," he told her as he entered.

"Thank you Josef," she smiled. "I do try."

"You've never had to try Beauty," he said using his old nickname for her.

"Such praise good sir. I'm just a humble serving wench," she said, falling into old colonial speech.

"There has never been a humble bone in your body," he growled and pulled her close into a kiss. Rayna clung to him for a moment and then slipped away. She went to the room's bar and picked up two ruby filled glasses.

"You're favorite I do believe," she said returning to him and handing him a glass. "A toast, to friendship renewed."

They touched glasses and drank. Josef appreciated that the AB negative was fresh and willingly donated.

"You remembered," he said with a smile.

"Oh, there is much I remember," Rayna assured him.

Josef studied her closely. She had barely changed since 1929. Perhaps she was more polished and confident.

"And are we renewing our friendship?" Josef inquired.

"Of course," she said laughing lightly. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"Lied?" Josef asked, his eyes narrowing. He took their two glasses and set them down. He then led her to a sofa and pulled her down beside him. He kept one of her hands in his. "No, not lied. You've twisted your way around the truth and flat out refused to answer, but never lied."

"You make me sound horrible," Rayna sighed. She reached up with her free hand and adjusted his tie. Leaving her hand on his chest, she gazed up at him sweetly. "You look good Josef. You've been very successful."

"Rayna, why did you leave?"

She placed her fingers against his lips.

"No questions tonight. It's not important Josef. I'm here now, isn't that enough?"

Josef took her hand from his lips and held both of her hands.

"I don't like to be told no," he said frowning.

"True, you've always wanted your own way."

"Then help me Beauty, give me answers," he insisted.

"I don't work for you Josef," Rayna exclaimed pulling her hands free. "Do you treat all your friends this way?"

"I have a limited number of friends," Josef admitted.

"The young vamp I met last night?" Rayna asked shrewdly.

"Mick," Josef nodded. "A good friend."

"He's a handsome devil. A bit young but very appealing," she teased.

"And much taken," Josef smirked. "He's fallen for a mortal. She's a reporter, you'd like her. And he hates being a vampire."

"How on earth can you be friends?" Rayna asked in surprise. "And a reporter? Josef this is not like you."

"Mick's a good friend and he has potential. He was just turned wrong."

"His sire abandoned him?" she said in surprise.

Josef looked her in the eyes.

"No," he said slowly. "He's Coraline's doing. She turned him on their wedding night."

Rayna pulled back as if stung.

"I have been trying to help him make peace with what he is. She really does spoil everything she touches," Josef said shaking his head.

"I had hoped someone would have taken her head by now," Rayna snarled. Her eyes flashed briefly.

"To his credit, Mick did try and burn her. She's being punished by Darius right now. We won't be seeing her for awhile," Josef said dryly.

"Is Darius still in Europe?" Rayna asked in concern. She knew the story of Josef's banishment. She knew Darius was to be feared. She knew Coraline and she didn't like her.

"He is for now," Josef said.

"And?" Rayna prompted.

"Philippe said he might come here," Josef said shrugging.

"Did he have anything to do with the explosions in your office?"' she asked slightly panicked.

"No, no that was an angry old man. He was justified in his anger. It had nothing to do with Darius." Josef said trying to calm her. He recaptured her hands, holding them loosely.

"Why would Darius come here?" she questioned him in concern.

"It's a long story; we'll save it for another time. It involves Mick and Beth." He could see Rayna was disturbed by the mention of Darius. He wanted her off the subject. "Beauty, would you consider talking to Beth? I think you'll like her."

"Josef, this isn't like you. We avoid the press."

"She knows our secrets, you wouldn't have to worry," he assured her.

Rayna was puzzled. Josef seemed to want this quite a bit.

"Now I'm worried," Rayna stated. "She can be trusted?"

"Oh yes. She's madly in love with Mick. She's also spun stories to hide the vampire element. Your publisher may like you giving some press for your book," he coaxed.

"He would. All right, I'll talk to Anthony and have him set it up."

"Anthony?" Josef felt a small rush of jealously run through him.

"Anthony is my publicist/manager. We were together before moving to Chicago and I started to write. Anthony found me a publisher. He's human and my secret keeper. So like my brother Erik," she finished softly.

Josef remembered her stories about the older brother Rayna idolized. She had lost him in the revolutionary war.

"So you trust a human with your secrets?" he asked curiously.

"Anthony and Mary, his wife, were with me in Springfield. It was my bar owner phase," she grinned. "When we lost Mary to cancer, Anthony stayed with me." She saw the look in Josef's face. "We're not lovers Josef," she laughed. "He was hopelessly in love with Mary. And he loves playing protector. I'd be lost without him."

"Well enough of that," Josef said, not sure he wanted to discuss he relationship with Anthony any further. "Let me show you LA."

"I would love that," Rayna smiled.

They left to do the town.

Beth had worked late at Buzz Wire. It helped to distract her form the thoughts of Rider checking her family history. The reality of being related to Lance and Coraline was disturbing at best. But she did see the wisdom in knowing the truth.

She had finished an interview with the last victim's roommate. Erika Mitchell had revealed that Lisa had received several strange calls but had never called the police. And Erika had not told the police when she was interviewed by them.

Just before Beth left she received a phone call at her desk.

"Beth Turner."

"Ms Turner, so good to speak to you," a strange voice said with an unusual accent. Beth felt a chill run down her spine.

"Who is this?" she asked, trying to keep her voice normal.

"Not important now. I just want to express how much I am looking forward to meeting you." The phone went dead.

Beth found her hand shaking as she put the phone down. She grabbed her cell and dialed Mick.

"Hey Beth," his calm voice sounded in her ear.

"Mick, I just got a very strange call here at work. A man who didn't identify himself called to say he was looking forward to meeting me," she recounted. "He had a strange accent."

"No name?" Mick asked his voice filled with concern.

"No, nothing more than that message and hanging up on me. Mick it had to be Darius."

"I'll be right there. See what you can learn from the switch board. Stay put," Mick ordered. Beth obeyed.

At 3 AM, Josef and Rayna returned to the suite. Once inside Josef gathered her in his arms and kissed her. He could feel desire rising in him as Rayna kissed him back with equal passion. She melted into his arms, enjoying the feelings he brought forth. Josef took her response as encouragement. He left her mouth and let his lips travel down to her neck.

She felt the scrape of his fangs and stiffened.

"Josef, no," she protested softly. "No biting."

He drew back as if she had slapped him.

"Why?" he asked, hating how he kept using that word with her. Once again she was trying to avoid him.

Rayna winced at the tone of his voice. She had to stop this before they went too far. If she let this get physical she would lose all control. She was not able to let that happen just yet.

"I can't Josef," she cried, hating how she sounded.

"Can't? What game are you playing Rayna?" he said harshly.

"Please Josef, not now."

"Why not? Rayna it's not like we've never been together, "he sputtered in anger.

"I am not some plaything that full fills your desires at the first kiss," she responded with her own rising anger.

"Rayna!" Josef exclaimed in shock. He didn't know what was happening. His hot anger turned cold. "Fine," he said his eyes silver. "I'm leaving but I will be back and I will have my answers. Don't try to run, I will find you.

He saw the anger in her beautiful grey eyes turn to pain. His pride wouldn't let him reach out to her at the moment.

"I will be back," he said and left the room.

Rayna collapsed onto the sofa and let her tears fall.

"Well what did you expect?" a voice asked from across the room.

End chapter.

**Please review and let me know if you like this. I would love to know what you like. Reviews are what make writing all that more rewarding. So once again, thumbs up or down.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I can't wait until April 25 to see what the pros do.**

**Let's hope this answers some questions. Thank you, thank you for the kind reviews.**

Chapter 5

Rayna looked up through her tears at the older man standing in the doorway of the adjoining room. He had a rumpled look as if he had been sleeping in his clothes. Rayna knew he probably had been.

"What are you doing up?" she asked wearily.

"I figured you would need me. Ray, why are you playing games with this guy?"

"Anthony, you know why. I can't say anything until I know more. He mentioned Darius tonight."

Anthony crossed the room and stood behind her, massaging her neck and shoulders. He could feel the knots of tension in her.

"You know him, I don't. But I don't think you should jerk a 400 year old vampire around. You're 256, stop behaving like a teenager," Anthony scolded. "If you trust him, tell him. Now, there's ice in the tub, go to sleep. You have the book signing later today. You picked this course of action, now follow through."

"I know," Rayna sighed and got to her feet. She came around to him and hugged him. "You are too good to me. I will talk to Josef soon."

Anthony kissed her forehead affectionately. He pushed her towards the bedroom and the bathroom beyond. "Go, the ice will be melting. Go to sleep."

She started and then stopped.

"Anthony, what if he hates me?"

"You'll deal with it. You'll go home and heal. Rayna, when I lost Mary I thought the world would end. But I go on. You will too."

"If Darius is here, my being here may get him killed," she said fearfully. "Maybe it's best we leave."

"Ray," Anthony said sharply "You don't know if any of that is true. You only have her word."

"I believed her."

"Go to sleep. We'll discuss this later," he ordered shaking his head. He waved her away and was pleased she followed his instructions. He stared at the at the closed bedroom door feeling sad for his dearest friend. He was bound to her for all she had done in the past. She had given him a job. When the love of his life was losing her battle with cancer, Rayna spent whatever was needed for treatment. At the end she offered immortality if Mary wished it. A devout Catholic, Mary refused and Rayna had seen to her comfort till the end.

Anthony chose to stay with Rayna and assist her in any way he could. He knew he could never repay what she had done for him. It crossed his mind to speak to Josef himself, but knew he couldn't force Rayna's hand.

Since he couldn't settle those problems he decided to deal with the practical. Rayna would be in need of more ice and that would be a lot of trips to the ice machine. If they were going to travel in the future he needed to look into freezer rentals and a suitable story for the hotels.

Josef's anger would not let him just go home. He needed to vent and Mick was going to get an earful.

He let himself into Mick's apartment and moments later Mick came downstairs in just a pair of sweat pants.

"Josef, this has to stop. I'm not always here alone anymore," Mick complained.

"Is Blondie here?"

"Yes," Mick hissed. "Beth's asleep. She had a rough evening."

"And did Mick make it all better?" Josef growled sarcastically.

"She got a strange call at work. An older male voice with a strange accent told her he was looking forward to meeting her," Mick informed him, angrily.

Josef reacted as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him.

"Did you trace the call?"

"Logan tried. It came from overseas. It was rerouted numerous times. He's going to keep trying but I think we all know who it was," Mick said calming somewhat.

Josef nodded soberly.

"I'm not surprised. Darius likes to play with his prey."

"Well, he's playing with Beth and I won't let him," Mick said heatedly.

"Why didn't…" Josef didn't finish the sentence. Not wanting to be interrupted with Rayna, he had left his phone off. He'd never do that again. "Sorry."

"I understand. So why are you breaking into my apartment at this hour?" Mick asked, switching topics. "Why aren't you with the mysterious Rayna?"

The mention of her name brought all his frustration flooding back.

"She turned me away," he exploded.

Mick found himself grinning at the look on Josef's face.

"So you aren't as irresistible as you think."

"Something's wrong," Josef insisted.

"Because she said no?"

"Because she's in pain and won't tell me why," Josef sputtered, pacing the floor. "I can see it in her eyes."

Mick settled in a chair. He looked at Josef expectantly.

"Josef tell me what happened," he said calmly.

"It was great. We went out, we danced. We returned to her suite. Mick she kissed me like in the old days. And then she pulled away and accused me of treating her like a plaything. What does she want?" he growled.

"I think you've hit on the age old question my friend," Mick smiled. "Did you expect her to just jump into bed with you after about 80 years?"

"I certainly didn't expect to be rejected after that kiss," Josef grumbled.

"She's a woman Josef," Mick chuckled. "Sit down. Your pacing is driving me crazy. Have you considered this may have something to do with why she left in 1929?"

"You are enjoying this," Josef said accusingly. He sat and glared at Mick.

"Hell yea, I am," Mick acknowledged. "It's great to see you not able to control someone. I'm glad to see some cracks in that cool exterior of yours."

"I want to know what she's up to. How has your search been going?" Josef asked refusing to rise to the bait.

"I've only begun. She has been in Chicago since 2000. She's been writing and been published since 2001. Rayna arrived in Chicago with a man named Anthony Yale. I traced Yale to Springfield, IL where he had co-owned a bar with a Rayna King. I've established that's our chameleon girl." Mick reported.

"Yea, she said Anthony came with her when his wife died. He's evidently her version of Renfield," Josef said.

"Well I guess you don't need my skills," Mick said with a laugh. "Obviously she didn't sidestep every question."

"Oh, she doesn't mind talking about her writing. When she wants to she can be a bundle of information."

"And you think she's in pain about something?" Mick questioned.

Josef thought of the look in Rayna's eyes. It only made him more determined to find out what she was hiding.

"Something is causing her pain. She is a mass of secrets now. When we first met she was an open book. She loved to tell stories about her life, both human and vampire."

"Sounds like writing is her natural gift," Mick observed. "What was going on with you two in 1929? How were things before she disappeared?"

"Things were good," Josef said thinking back. "We weren't living together but we were together often. I'd been in New York for some time when Rayna arrived in 1921 and set up a dress shop. She has gone through dozens of careers in her lifetime. She reinvents herself whenever she moves." Josef smiled at the thought of all the different things Rayna had tried over the many years he'd known her.

"And the last time you saw her?" Mick prompted. He had slipped into his private investigator mode. Perhaps the answers were buried in Josef's memories.

"It was a Wednesday. I stopped at the shop to confirm our weekend plans. We were going away." Josef closed his eyes and thought back. "She was concerned about the rumors flying around of trouble on Wall Street. She never followed my financial advice, she was reckless. My concern was on our trip out of town. We were going to Boston. A change of scenery."

"How was Rayna acting? How did she seem toward you?"

"She was excited. She kept showing me dresses she planned to take. She was going a mile a minute," Josef grinned at the memory. "Nothing indicated she'd vanish in two days time."

"And you don't think losing the money would drive her away?"

"No, I can't believe it," Josef stated firmly. "Rayna was never motivated by money, or she would have listened to me. She liked to be comfortable and didn't object to having money. If she lost it all she'd just begin again. And with her looks she could have found a wealthy husband whenever she wished. Mick, Rayna is a free spirit, she has always embraced change. There is something more going on here."

"We'll see what Beth can get out of her," Mick said. "Or we can always all gang up on her and force her to tell us the truth," he added with a slight smile.

"Maybe I should go talk to this Yale guy. Rayna said he's her secret keeper. I thought she meant he shielded her from the human world. I could get him to talk," Josef said with a rumble in his chest.

"I think that I should be the one to talk to him," Mick cautioned. "He won't tell you anything, he's been with Rayna a long time. And if you kill him Rayna will never forgive you. I think my people skills are better than yours."

"You're right. Get me answers Mick," Josef sighed.

"Go home and hit the freezer. She isn't going to vanish again," Mick promised.

End chapter.

**I once again ask for reviews. I love to hear from you. It makes my day. Feedback I crave feedback. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I'm missing it more every day.**

**Thank you all who are still reading. If you haven't reviewed, give it a try. It helps to know what I'm doing right (if anything).**

Chapter 6

The next day Beth was polishing a story for Buzz Wire at her computer. A shadow fell over her and she looked up in surprise. Carl Davis' intense face was just above her, glaring at her.

"Beth, would you explain to me why you would not give me information on a kidnapping before going on line with it?" he asked in annoyance.

"You interviewed Erika. How did I know she hadn't told you? You have shared nothing with the press," she pointed out.

"That's not the point Beth," Carl argued, but he knew she had him cold. "Okay, you're right. I need to see the uncut tape from that interview."

"Then you give me something to report on this case," Beth negotiated. "I don't need something that will ruin your chance of a conviction. But give me something that will help the public. The previous girls were beheaded, do you know if it happened where they were found?" she asked eagerly.

"It always bothers me how much you like these crimes," Carl sighed.

"Oh come on Carl. I like helping solve them. There are two girls looking at the same fate. Have you thought about asking for outside help?" she said with raised eyebrows.

"Are you drumming up work for St. John?" Carl asked angrily.

"No. He'd never ask me to," Beth said indignantly. "But you know he's a good PI. He can help Carl and you know it," she said heatedly.

Carl smiled at her passion. She was right, St. John was good. Having someone not hampered by police procedure might be good.

"I'll think about it Beth," he conceded. "I might be able to use him."

"I'll get the tape if you confirm the rumor."

"Beth."

"Were they killed where they were found?" she persisted.

"They were killed somewhere else. The tape Beth," Carl insisted.

She smiled and got a copy. She handed it over.

"Thanks Carl."

"Beth, be careful how you release that information. We have two girls who we still need to find. Have St. John call me."

"I will. Thanks Carl."

She turned back to her computer and her phone rang. A chill ran through her and she reached for the receiver slowly.

"Beth Turner," she answered.

"Ms Turner, I'm Anthony Yale. I represent R K Fitzgerald. I understand Buzz Wire would like to interview her," a pleasant voice said.

"Yes Mr. Yale. A friend suggested Ms Fitzgerald might be willing to give me an interview," Beth said, relaxing.

"Rayna has decided it would be a good idea. She looks forward to it."

"That's wonderful," Beth said happily. "When would she like to do it?"

"She has a signing at the Beverly Wilshire this afternoon from four until seven. Could you come to her suite at eight? It's suite 510."

"May I bring a cameraman?"

"No, we would prefer this not be videotaped. I have photos for the story," Anthony replied. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Beth assured him. "I will be there at eight."

"Very good Ms Turner. Good bye."

Beth twirled in her chair in delight. Mick was going to work on the New Moon murders as the press had dubbed them and she had an interview with a vampire author. It almost banished the worries about her family history and the mystery phone call.

"Hey Mo," she called out when she saw her boss.

"What'cha got?" Maureen said coming over.

"Carl is going to include Mick in the kidnapping investigation," she told her. Mo smiled. "And I interview R K Fitzgerald at eight tonight."

"Damn girl, I'm going to have to give you a raise," Mo said beaming. "I knew I was brilliant when I hired you." She walked off whistling.

"Too bad the best part will never see print," Beth laughed to herself softly.

At five Beth hurried home to change for her interview. She had to laugh at herself for worrying how she would look to a 200 something year old vampire. She was eager to meet Rayna. She had left messages with both Mick and Josef telling them of the interview time.

At home she debated for a short time and then selected a professional looking black blazer and slacks with a classic white shirt. She had changed and was fixing her hair when there was a knock on the door. She raced to the door expecting Mick and discovering Josef.

"Josef, come in. I thought you were Mick."

"I get that all the time," Josef sighed walking in. "I'm always the second choice."

"Oh never," Beth said shutting the door. "I thought you would meet us at the hotel."

"I understand Blondie. Congrats on getting the interview," he said taking a seat on the couch. He looked at her seriously.

"I'm sorry you were upset by Darius' phone call," he said gently.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't make him call. Has Rider learned anything yet?" She twisted her fingers together looking as if bracing herself for a blow.

"Not yet. There are a lot of branches of your family tree to trace. He'll let us know as soon as possible. He is making it a priority," Josef said kindly. "Now, I came early to talk to you about Rayna."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her," Beth smiled.

"She'll give you a good interview. What I'm hoping is she'll relax enough with you to give some idea why she left me in 1929. I know I'm expecting a lot but she wouldn't open up to me."

Beth felt a rush of pity for Josef. This was not the imperious vampire she was used to. She heard the same sadness that had been present in New York when he introduced them to Sarah. It appeared that Rayna also held a piece of his heart.

"I'll try my best Josef. I take it she's pretty special."

"There aren't proper words for Rayna," Josef admitted, looking uncomfortable. How did this blonde human get to the heart of things so easily? And why did he answer her? "I've missed her."

"Now I really can't wait to meet her."

"What did you think of her manager? Anthony Yale?" He changed the subject quickly.

"Sounded nice. Very polite. He refused the cameraman and I imagine he won't let you and Mick stay."

"No, Rayna won't talk with me there. And she'll most likely object to Mick as well. She won't hurt you," Josef assured her.

"Oh, I don't worry about that," Beth said confidently. "She won't ruin her book sales by biting the interviewer."

Josef smiled. "Rayna's not a fool. She knows you are under my protection. And she's not like that anyway. She rather likes humans."

"I'll remind her of that if she gets carried away," Beth laughed.

Before he could say anything Mick let himself into the apartment. He was surprised to see Josef there.

"Hey Beth. Josef, please tell me you knocked and didn't just invite yourself in here too," Mick scolded.

"He knocked," Beth told him going over to him for a kiss.

"I called Lt. Davis," Mick told her. "He said he'd go over all the evidence they have with me tomorrow. And he'll call if anything happens before then."

"What's this? Are you working with the police?" Josef asked.

"The New Moon murders," Beth said. She returned to her chair and Mick seated himself on the arm of her chair. "Carl agreed to let Mick help. Those girls only have a little more than a week until the new moon."

"Nasty business," Josef agreed. "They were decapitated correct?" Beth nodded. "They weren't vampires, were they?"

"No," Mick answered. "Guillermo said they were human. He saw the first two bodies. The police have been very secretive about this case. It's quite the concession to let me in."

"He can't resist our Beth," Josef beamed.

"Let's hope Rayna feels the same way," Beth said rolling her eyes.

End chapter.

**I know that this was a bit transitional. I am working on making this be less rambling. Thanks to all who read and review. I really need the encouragement. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And it appears that I have no hope of ever owning it.**

**Many thanks to all who have so kindly reviewed the last chapter. You have made me want to keep writing. **

Chapter 7

It was just before eight when the three arrived at suite 510. Beth could feel the tension increase in Josef. Mick smiled at Beth and slapped Josef lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm sure she's calmed down by now. But just in case, do we need to watch out for a flame thrower?"

Josef winced.

"No, but once upon a time she was good with a saber," he said with a weak grin. He forced himself to relax.

Beth knocked and the door was opened by a pleasant looking man in his late forties. His sandy blonde hair had touches of gray and intelligent brown eyes looked at them from behind glasses.

"Ms Turner?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Yale, right?" Beth confirmed with a quick smile. "This is Mick St. John and Josef Kostan. Don't worry; they aren't staying for the interview. Josef wished to do the introductions."

Anthony ushered them in, keeping his eyes on Josef. The two were the same height and two pairs of brown eyes met, each assessing the other.

"Rayna will be out in a moment," Anthony said. He indicated that they should make themselves comfortable. Beth seated herself with Mick hovering around her chair. Josef leaned against the bar, watching Anthony.

A moment later Rayna emerged from her bedroom. In a simple ice blue cowl necked sweater and gray slacks, she looked very chic. She immediately focused on Josef and crossed the room. She gave Beth a friendly smile and stopped just short of Josef.

"So Josef, this is your reporter friend?" she asked.

"Yes, Beth Turner and my friend Mick St. John." Josef said making the introductions. Rayna nodded to Beth and then turned a bright smile on Mick. Returning her attention to Josef, she reached out and touched his arm.

"See, I haven't run," she said proudly.

"Rayna," Josef began and then paused. He wasn't sure he had the right words. "I'm sorry I was so angry. I don't want to fight with you."

Rayna's face lit up.

"I didn't make it easy," she laughed. Rayna joined Beth, taking the chair next to her. "So Ms Turner, Buzz Wire is interested in my books?"

"Call me Beth and yes, three best sellers in such a short time is quite an accomplishment."

Rayna looked at Mick and Josef with raised eyebrows.

"We're leaving," Josef assured her. "We're going to wait downstairs in the bar for Beth. I just wanted to make the introductions and reassure Mick that you don't bite."

Rayna laughed as Mick looked embarrassed by Josef's statement.

"Beth is perfectly safe," she promised. "I fully understand. And I'm not sending Anthony out with you two for the same reason," Rayna added looking at Josef. She had noticed the way he stared at the human.

"Point taken," Mick grinned. "We'll see you later Beth," he added leaning over to kiss her on the top of her head. His eyes met Rayna's. She got his point and wondered if Beth would appreciate his marking her as his territory.

After they left and Anthony sat down with a book across the room, Rayna turned her attention to Beth.

"So Beth, what would you like to know and please call me Rayna," she began.

Beth started her interview with safe questions about Rayna's books using a small tape recorder. They talked for a half hour and Beth found that Rayna had proved to be as entertaining as her books. She then put away the recorder along with several photos that Anthony had provided.

"Thank you Rayna, my boss is going to love this," Beth told her.

"May I ask you a question Beth?" Rayna asked.

"Sure. What would you like to know?" Beth answered. Anthony looked up with interest. He didn't know what Rayna had in mind.

"How did you become involved with vampires?"

"They found me," Beth said with a slight smile. "Mick's ex-wife kidnapped me when I was four. Mick rescued me and has watched over me ever since. About a year ago I met him for the second time. We've worked through a lot of issues and fell in love."

"Mick's ex-wife," Rayna said latching onto that comment. "Coraline, right?"

"Yes," Beth confirmed. She noticed the expression on Rayna's face. She had seen that same look in the mirror in the past. "You know Coraline, don't you?"

Rayna nodded, her eyes went silver and fangs showed briefly. She noted that Beth took the slight transformation in stride.

"There are times when I wish I could do that," Beth said dryly. "When she used the compound to be human and get Mick back, I staked her. Too bad my aim wasn't all that good, she survived."

"Oh Beth, "Rayna laughed. "I do like you. You would make a good vampire."

Beth blushed.

"Mick has difficulty with his vampirism. He'd never consider turning me. And I'm not sure I want him to, but I love him no matter what," she said softly.

Rayna could understand Beth's feelings.

"Do vampires tend to keep long friendships or do you move too often to spend enough time together? I understand that Mick is considered young and so he hasn't left LA. But I know that Josef has been out east," Beth asked, deciding she should try to get some of Josef's answers.

"We tend to frequently run into those who we like. Some travel more than others," Rayna said slowly.

"When did you meet Josef?"

"We met in 1790."

Beth eyes grew big. She grinned sheepishly.

"I shouldn't be surprised but the age thing still amazes me," Beth apologized. "Were you together long?"

"Off and on," Rayna countered. "We spent a lot of time together in the early 1800's. We were separated when the Civil war broke out. I happened to be in the south."

"That's where this last book came from," Beth said with it dawning on her. "No wonder your books read so true. You've lived it haven't you? Oh I wish I could put this in the interview," she sighed.

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Oh I know," Beth hurried to reassure her. "I would never betray your secrets. But I can't help thinking what a fantastic story this would make."

"I see why Josef is so fond of you," Rayna said in amusement. "And that is so out of character for him. He'll do business with humans, feed from them but never become personally involved with them. Although I believe he did meet a human girl in the fifties."

"Sarah Whitley," Beth confirmed.

Rayna was surprised. It appeared Beth knew quite a bit of Josef's personal life.

"You know about Sarah? Is she here in Los Angeles with Josef?"

"No," Beth said caught off guard. She didn't want to reveal Josef's secrets, but Rayna seemed confused. Beth thought that Josef had said Rayna knew about Sarah. "Sarah is in New York."

"I saw Josef with her back in 1955. I thought when her disappearance made the papers, that Josef had turned her and they had left town to start fresh," Rayna said in confusion. "Why would she remain in New York if he is here?"

Things became very clear to Beth. She hadn't learned why Rayna disappeared in 1929 but she could see why Rayna had stayed away in the fifties. It was obvious that the female vampire had some strong feelings for Josef. She hadn't wanted to intrude on Josef's happiness.

"Oh Rayna," Beth said gently. "Sarah was never successfully turned. She is in a coma, unchanged since 1955. Josef has continued her care but she has never awakened."

"Oh god," Rayna gasped. Anthony came to her side immediately and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I didn't know. I believed…" She looked up at Anthony. "Anthony I got it all wrong," she cried.

"Ray, I think the time has come for you to really talk to Josef," he suggested. "No more games."

"Yes," she agreed. "Excuse me please." She rushed from the room.

Beth blinked and looked at Anthony. She gave him a knowing look.

"She loves him, doesn't she?"

He nodded, his expression confirming her statement. "I think she has from the moment she met him. From the stories she told me I could guess but she has never said it out loud. I think it's time they had a long talk."

Beth agreed but she thought there was more than Sarah in the way. But this was a start.

The three vampires returned so quickly that Beth hoped there were no witnesses in the stairwell to see them move. Josef was clutching Rayna's hand and Mick was following along with an amused smile on his face. He came over to Beth and pulled her to her feet. He hugged her close to his side.

"Rayna and I need to talk," Josef said to the others shortly. "Forgive us please." With that said he took Rayna into her bedroom closing the door behind them.

"Now I wish I had your hearing," Anthony grinned at Mick. "Ray has been holding this in far too long. I hope Josef is ready to hear it."

"I think Beth and I should leave," Mick told Anthony. "This is for Josef and Rayna to work out."

Anthony nodded and suddenly Mick's phone rang. He answered and listened for a moment. He hung up and looked at Beth.

"They found Cheryl West's car. Let's go," he told her. Saying goodbye to Anthony they left in a hurry.

Inside Rayna's bedroom, Josef held her at arm's length by the shoulders, searching her face for answers.

"And what brought about that scene in the bar?" he asked gently.

She had blown in the bar and had taken his hand, pulling him off the bar stool. She had kept repeating "I didn't know" and "I'm sorry". Mick had just grinned and followed them to the stairwell where they took the flights of stairs faster than a ride in the elevator.

"Oh Josef, I'm sorry. I didn't realize," she said brokenly. Her grey eyes were dark with emotion.

"Realize what Rayna?" he inquired patiently.

"Sarah. I thought she was here, with you," Rayna said with a catch in her voice. "I didn't want to intrude so I stayed away."

"What does Sarah have to do with this?" Josef said in confusion. "What did Beth tell you?"

"She thought I knew it all. Don't blame her. I didn't know Sarah was in a coma. I'm sorry."

Suddenly it dawned on Josef. "Is that why you didn't contact me in 1955?" he asked. Rayna nodded unable to meet his gaze.

"Rayna," Josef chided softly. "Isn't it time to be honest? Talk to me please."

She looked up at him. Once again he could see pain lurking in the grey depths of her eyes.

"Beauty please."

"Josef, I thought you were with Sarah. I couldn't interfere with your life if you were happy. I love you. I guess I have for some time. I didn't want to hurt your relationship with Sarah by showing up. I realize that you may not feel the way I do."

"Beauty, you constantly amaze me," he said pulling her against him and covering her mouth with his.

Rayna let herself dissolve into the kiss. It felt good to have finally spoken the words out loud.

Josef pulled back slightly, his lips inches from hers. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Now Rayna, tell me why you left in 1929."

End chapter.

**I'm sorry this is long. So much to fit in one chapter. I hope that you liked it. Please review. I always need your support. Weak aren't I? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do dream about it constantly. Somebody help me. (Then again maybe not).**

**Thanks for the kind reviews. This is my first blush chapter in this story. Be gentle.**

Chapter 8

Rayna blinked and stared back at Josef sadly. Josef could see this confession wouldn't be easy for her. He drew her over to the bed and they sat next to each other. Rayna took his right hand in her left and clung tightly.

"The night before we were to go to Boston, I was informed that I was losing just about everything in the market crash. I thought we might as well have fun before I had to choose a new course of action. I figured you'd have some idea of what I could try next," she grinned sheepishly. "I had one last customer. Coraline. She had heard every word and she laid out all of my failures in front of me. Josef, she made it clear that I didn't fit into Darius' plans for you. And she told me if I stayed, I'd bring his wrath down on you." Rayna paused in her tale. Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. "Josef she made it so clear that Darius hadn't forgiven you for the insult that had you exiled. She told me a second insult would be fatal. I'm sorry, I believed her," Rayna explained. She looked at him with all her love shining in her eyes. "Josef, I refused to be responsible for any harm coming to you. I wouldn't risk it, so I ran."

Josef was twisted between his anger at Coraline's lies and an overwhelming tenderness for Rayna's sacrifice. He wished she had come to him but he knew how convincing a liar Coraline was. Rayna had no idea what Darius had been prepared to do.

Josef pulled his hand free and took Rayna's face in his hands. He looked at her with sympathy.

"Beauty, she lied," he said gently.

"I wasn't sure. Everything you had told me about Darius made me believe her words."

Josef nodded.

"She has always been an excellent liar," Josef affirmed. "She knew exactly how to hurt me. She was getting her revenge for my running off with Lola."

"When you said Darius may be coming to LA, I was afraid my being here had triggered something. After the explosion in you offices, I had to make sure you were okay."

"And you thought Sarah was here," Josef said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Josef."

"It wasn't meant to be Rayna. I failed Sara; she's lost between vampire and human. Her body goes on but I've lost her spirit." Josef was desolate.

Rayna stroked his cheek.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Some aren't destined to be turned. My sire lost one a few years before he turned me. There was no way to sustain the body back then. Matthew regretted it deeply," Rayna said sympathetically. "Josef, it doesn't mean you did anything wrong."

Josef wrapped his arms around Rayna. With his eyes shut tight, he just held on. The war inside him was fierce but short. In his soul he would always love Sarah and what she brought to his life. Her tenderness and sweet nature had touched him after decades of pulling away from humanity. She had made him care.

Rayna was a different story. Long ago she had brought lightness to his life as a vampire. She had been a witty, enjoyable companion. And Rayna had enhanced every aspect of his being a vampire. Josef could recall very well the fire Rayna seemed able to light inside him. She was here. Now.

He drew back and noticed that Rayna still looked troubled.

"What's wrong Beauty?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have run. I didn't trust you enough to tell you. Can you forgive me?"

"Rayna, you weren't wrong. Please forget it."

"And what about Darius? If he is coming…"

"There is nothing I can do about it. I suggest that you tell Anthony to be aware of any strangers asking about you," Josef advised.

"Shall I take you off the "strangers" list?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"You always were a disrespectful little thing," he growled encircling her in his arms and kissing her hard.

Rayna moaned in pleasure and abandoned herself to the moment. Still holding her close, Josef laid back on the bed. He could feel that well remembered fire building inside him. Josef maneuvered Rayna further onto the bed, his hands working at her clothes. Rayna helped and then started undoing his tie. Her swift fingers made short work of his clothing.

She leaned over him and was the first to bite. Josef groaned in pleasure and allowed her to drink briefly before he returned the favor. She tasted rich and spicy as he remembered.

Rayna could only think how long it had been and how wonderful it was to know she hadn't lost Josef. She wanted to remove the sadness that had been in Josef's eyes when he spoke of Sara.

Later she let out a deep sigh as she snuggled against him under the sheets. Josef's arms were wrapped around her. Rayna ran light kisses along his neck.

A low growl rumbled deep in Josef's chest.

"Keep that up Beauty and I won't allow you any rest," he warned.

"I was hoping you'd feel that way," she grinned up at him. "I've missed you so much Josef."

"Next time don't run," he admonished her.

"I promise," she said inching up in his embrace to kiss him. "If you want me, I will stay."

"Oh, I **want** you," he rumbled and rolled her over, pinning her beneath him. "Let's continue this reunion."

Mick drove to where Lt. Davis had said they found the car. Beth sat eagerly beside him wondering what they would learn. Mick flicked his gaze over to her and then back to the road.

"Beth, Carl isn't going to let you examine the car. Because we don't know if Darius is around I don't like letting you out of my sight. But I won't compromise the investigation," he warned her.

Beth rolled her eyes at him but she knew he was right. She wouldn't anger Carl by intruding on the police investigation. She just hoped Maureen didn't learn about her restraint. She'd never make her boss understand.

Mick parked behind a squad car and after giving Beth another warning about staying put, he joined the officers standing around a late model Chevy. Carl walked over to him.

"St. John. We knew Ms West's car went missing at the same time she did. The car was not here this morning. No one saw who abandoned it. It's been hone over and it's been wiped clean," Carl told him.

"Let me look," Mick said. He took the pair of gloves Carl held out and slipped them on. He opened the door and leaned in. It had been roughly five days since Cheryl had been taken but the scents assaulted him as if they were fresh. Cheryl's fear was strong and clear. And damn, he could sense the delight of the vampire who took her. Anger flared through Mick. High profile killings like this could expose their secret to the world.

He calmed himself, looking for any clues the cops might have missed. The vampire had made no effort to try and hide his nature from any other vampire. Mick inhaled again, picking up something from under the passenger seat. He reached under and withdrew a sticky button with a business card stuck to it. It was wedged deep under the seat.

The bloody button had a tale to tell. Mick could see that Cheryl had fought. The vamp struck her, bloodying her nose. She had touched her face and then attacked again, pulling the button free of his coat. A second blow had rendered her unconscious. He looked closer at the card and a chill ran down his back. The police could not see this. The card was for a vampire club out in the valley. He pocketed it knowing he could never show this to Carl without compromising the entire vampire nation. This vamp was either extremely stupid or attempting to expose them all.

"Lieutenant." he said getting out of the car.

"What have you got?"

"Found this shoved way under the passenger seat. Bloody button," Mick said. "It looks like a navy pea coat button, probably from the kidnapper." He handed it to Carl who held out open a plastic evidence bag.

"Thanks St. John. Good work. Come in tomorrow and I'll brief you on the rest. Better be later in the day, I'll be tied up with the report on the car earlier."

"Sure," Mick said stripping off the gloves. He shoved them in his pocket and returned to the car. Beth looked up eagerly.

"Well? Anything?"

"Nothing Buzz Wire can report," Mick said grimly. "We have a vampire."

"No," Beth said in shock. "Nothing has indicated vampire. Well, the girls were beheaded; I suppose it would be hard to tell."

"Beth, he's not hiding it. I found this card," he said handing it to her. She touched it gingerly avoiding the dried blood.

"Scarlet Rain?" she questioned. There was no address or phone number.

"It's a vamp hangout. In the valley. I couldn't give it to Carl," Mick replied, driving away. "If the police were to follow that lead it could blow our secrecy to pieces."

"You'll find him," Beth said with certainty. "I know it."

Mick smiled at her but inside he had grave misgivings. A vampire bent on exposing everyone was a huge danger.

End chapter.

**Thank you for reading this. I know you'll be kind; you have been in the past. I figured Josef wouldn't be nearly as restrained as Mick. Lol I (blush) ask for your reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I may act that way but sadly it's not true.**

**Once again I thank everyone who has read this story and especially all who have reviewed. It is you who make me enjoy writing.**

Chapter 9

Just before dawn Rayna heard a soft tap at the door. She carefully wiggled free of Josef's entangling arms and legs and grabbing a robe from a chair went to the door. Opening it a crack she saw a tired looking Anthony.

"Yes?"

"Will you need ice? What do you want me to do Ray?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure," she stammered. Anthony grinned.

"I take it everything is fine."

She nodded, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"We've made up and explained all."

"Good for you Rayna. I wish you happiness."

"I'll get back to you shortly," she said and shut the door.

"I close my eyes for a few moments and you're at the door whispering sweet nothings to another man," a voice came from across the room. Josef was sitting up grinning at her wickedly. "Beauty, I do not like to share."

"I do as I please," she said teased back.

"Don't make me come over there," Josef threatened.

Rayna played with her robe sash, looking at him through her eye lashes. She gave him a half smile.

"I'd never dream of making you leave the comfort of the bed," she said huskily. With swaying hips she slowly walked to the bed. Josef just watched her with a huge smile on his face. As she moved across the bed toward him, he opened his arms and drew her in to a tight embrace.

"Baby, are you using ice to sleep?" he asked holding her.

"Yea, I usually don't travel much," she sighed, wiggling closer. "No portable freezer."

"I've got a guest freezer Beauty. Want to be my guest?" he offered.

She rose up looking at him closely.

"That would be wonderful for right now. But what about Anthony?"

"I have a guest house on the property. I hate to think of melting ice puckering this beautiful skin," he smirked, opening her robe.

Rayna shivered in delight.

"Until I can get a place of my own, I'll take you up on that offer. But first let me show my gratitude." She leaned in and closed her lips over his.

Beth twisted in bed, trying to escape her dreams. She fought against a faceless creature looming over her. She saw a shining blade swinging to decapitate her one minute and the next she had Lance and Coraline holding her as an ancient vampire whose face she couldn't see leaned in close to bite. Beth bolted upright fighting the fear. Her harsh breathing echoed around the room.

She hadn't cried out but within a few minutes Mick was in the doorway between his freezer room and the bedroom. He had awakened to the sounds of unrest coming from Beth.

"Beth, love what's wrong?" he asked softly, hurrying to her side. He sat next to her taking her in his arms. For once his chilled body felt good to Beth. Her dreams had left her sweating and overheated. She clung to him letting her heart settle to a normal beat.

"Bad dreams," she answered in a hushed tone. "These killings and kidnappings, topped by worrying about Darius aren't allowing me to sleep peacefully. I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry. You have so much pushing at you," he soothed, rubbing one hand up and down her back. Her head was tucked under his chin and the calming movement of his hand helped her relax.

"Mmm, you're good at that," she murmured.

"You're safe with me babe," he whispered. "Sleep Beth, no one will hurt you here."

Beth found her eyelids drooping. Just being in his arms and hearing his wordless murmurs made her feel calm. She knew he'd make everything okay. Mick smiled as he heard her heartbeat slow to a calm, restful beat. Her breathing regulated and she fell asleep. He held her for a few moments and then positioned her comfortably, kissing her cheek lightly. And then he returned to his freezer.

That evening as the sun disappeared into the ocean, Mick was preparing to check out Scarlet Rain. Beth was polishing Rayna's interview on her laptop. She looked up as Mick came downstairs. Sometimes she couldn't believe her luck that Mick remained in her life. He had been kidding at the time but Beth was willing to admit that vampires did have a perpetual cool.

"Now don't go picking up any hot female vamps," she told him with a mischievous look.

"My heart, unbeating as it is, belongs only to you," Mick said with mock seriousness.

"Good," Beth approved.

"How goes the story?" Mick asked coming over to her.

"Mick, Rayna is fascinating. I suspect that her books are actually about her life. She writes so well and really tells a great story," Beth gushed.

"You like her," Mick stated.

"Yes I do," Beth said, her eyes shining. "And she loves Josef. You should have seen her face when she learned Sarah wasn't here with him."

"You should have seen Josef's face when she burst into the bar. There's a lot he's not willing to admit."

Beth leaned her head back against the back of the couch.

"Wouldn't it be great if she stayed here and they could be together?" she sighed.

"My romantic," Mick murmured as he leaned down to kiss her. She sighed again in pleasure.

"There's nothing wrong with being a romantic," she pouted.

Mick was stopped from answering by the ringing of his phone. He answered it, not recognizing the caller ID.

"St. John."

"Are you going to investigate your lead on the kidnappings?" a strange voice asked him. "Will you be leaving sweet Beth alone?"

Mick froze and Beth instantly noticed the change in him.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"That's not your concern just yet," the voice informed him. "Take good care of _our_ Beth. I will be most displeased if she comes to any harm before I meet her."

"Darius!" Mick yelled but the connection had been broken.

Beth had gone pale. She stared at Mick with huge eyes. Mick sat next to her, holding her, trying to make her feel safe.

"Was it him?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"I can't imagine it was anyone else. But he knew I got a lead on the kidnappings. If he's not here he has someone watching us," Mick said grimly. "He told me to take care of you. He wants you unharmed when he meets you."

Beth shivered.

"He is coming. Mick we have to tell Josef," she said.

Mick nodded. He placed the call, hoping Josef wasn't too busy with Rayna.

"Yes Mick?" Josef answered almost immediately.

"I just received a call from Darius. He knows I'm working the kidnappings. He warned me not to leave Beth alone because he'll be displeased if she's harmed before he meets her," Mick said tersely.

"Bring her to the house," Josef ordered. "Right now Mick."

"Right," Mick agreed, clicking off the phone. "Come on, we're going to Josef's."

"To stay?" Beth asked.

"Grab a bag just in case," Mick advised. They both went upstairs.

Arriving at Josef's house Mick noted the additional security. Josef had wasted no time in making his place safer.

Mick nodded to Darren who was stationed by the door. He heard the vamp murmur his name as he let them enter.

Mick slipped his arm around Beth and guided her to Josef's spacious living room. Josef was hovering over Rider's shoulder as he typed away. Rayna and Anthony were talking in hushed tones on a couch in the center of the room. Rayna looked up and noted how pale Beth still was. Josef noticed them at the same time. He glanced from Rayna to Beth and was happy to see Rayna nod in understanding.

"Beth," she said in concern as she went to the couple. "Come sit with Anthony and me. Let Mick and Josef plot with Rider." Rayna took her hand and drew Beth away from Mick. She nodded to Mick who let her go and moved over to Josef and Rider.

"Well?" Mick asked as the two.

"Rider's been trying to trace it but it's like the last call. I want you to look at this." Josef tapped Rider's shoulder and the young man brought up a complicated screen. Mick read it over and then met Josef's eyes over Rider's head.

"Isn't life just full of coincidences?" Josef said bitterly.

"Yea, I think I saw this one coming," Mick said shaking his head. "There's no mistake?"

"Sorry Mick. I ran it five times," Rider said. "It comes out the same every time."

Beth couldn't hear what they were saying but she could feel the change of mood in the room. Josef looked angry and Mick looked like his world had crumbled. She knew this wasn't about the phone call.

With the hole in the pit of her stomach getting bigger, Beth caught Mick's eye. She smiled weakly at him.

"So there is a good reason why French came so easily in high school?" she asked with a swallow. "I should have known."

End chapter.

**I've heard that CBS is rerunning "The Mortal Cure" on April 18****th****. So we have one less week to wait. I look forward to the return of my Friday night obsession. Please review and let me know if you're still with me. I get such a thrill from reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But on April 18 I get to refresh my dreams.**

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed. A special thanks to 12 Withering Roses for the French lesson. **

Chapter 10

Mick looked ill. He hurried over and knelt before Beth holding her hands.

"Beth, it doesn't mean anything," he comforted her. "We knew you might be related to Coraline's family. I told you it wasn't important. No wonder I find you irresistible, though," he finished with his crooked smile.

"How? I mean where is the connection?" she asked. She looked around at the others. She focused on Josef.

"Interestingly enough you descend from Philippe," Josef said with a smile. "Before he was turned, Philippe had married young. His wife died in child birth, giving him a daughter. Once a vampire, he gave the child to his wife's family. That's why it was more difficult to trace your connection to the family."

Beth took a deep breath. Somehow being related to Philippe didn't sting quite so much. Her eyes softened when she thought about what she said to him on the plane to Quebec.

"Do I call him Grandpa?" she asked, trying to smile. She didn't quite make it.

Josef chuckled. Damn, this human always surprised him.

"Next time you see him, ask," he advised.

"Perhaps Grandpere would work," Rayna suggested smiling.

"Well now I'm sure it must be something with the blood type," Mick said with a grin. He stood and pulled her up into his arms. He held her as tightly as he dared without hurting her. "I love you," he whispered in her ear although he knew the vampires in the room could hear.

Beth managed a genuine smile that time. She hugged Mick in returned.

"So, now what?" Beth asked.

"There's nothing to do about that until Darius shows up," Josef said. He couldn't miss the change on Rayna's face. He knew how she still feared what Coraline had predicted.

"Beth," Mick said still holding her. "I still need to check out Scarlet Rain. Stay here with Josef and Rayna. I'll be back before morning."

Beth clung to Mick. She suddenly hated the thought of being separated from him.

"Sweetheart, I need to help those girls. You'll be safe here." He tipped her face up and kissed her.

Beth drew back and took a deep breath. She steeled herself and smiled bravely up at Mick.

"Okay Mick. Find that vamp and save those girls," she said. "I'll be fine."

"Did you say Darius knew about the kidnappings?" Josef asked Mick.

"He knew I was on the case," Mick confirmed.

"I don't like that. Do you think he is somehow controlling this?"

Mick shook his head.

"I don't know Josef. I do know someone in LA is watching me. How else did he know I was working the case and had a lead?"

"You're going to Scarlet Rain?"

"That's my lead. If he's there, I'll recognize his scent," Mick said confidently.

"I'm going with you," Josef said. "Beth's safe here. Rayna and Rider will watch out for her."

Mick nodded and looked at Beth.

"I'm fine," Beth said. She wouldn't say it to Mick but she felt better that Josef was going with him. She didn't want him out alone. She also knew she was safe at Josef's. "Mick, find the girls. Save them. I know you'll do it."

"Sure," Mick smiled. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. Then he motioned to Josef. "I'll be in the car," he said and left.

Rayna followed Josef to the foyer. He shrugged on a leather jacket . Rayna straightened it across his shoulders, her hands remaining there.

"Help him Josef. And come back safe," she instructed.

"I will. Take care of Beth. She's had a big blow tonight. Be kind to her Beauty," he answered.

"I will," Rayna promised. She leaned up and kissed him.

Josef hurried out after Mick. Rayna returned to Beth and Anthony. Rider was showing Beth the family tree that began with Philippe's daughter, Claire.

"It appears to run through the women in the family," Rider said. He smiled shyly at Beth. "It must be something with the females in the bloodline."

"What runs in the family?" Rayna asked.

"My blood type. It's very rare. I guess it runs in the women of the family. It makes the case for the strength of women."

Rayna took her by the shoulders and aimed her toward the sofa.

"Come sit Beth. The guys may be gone awhile. Let's relax."

Beth looked at her gratefully. She went and sat. Anthony handed her a glass of water.

"I'm not familiar with Philippe. Rayna only spoke of Darius and Coraline. Who is he?" Anthony asked. He felt Philippe was safe territory.

"He's one of Coraline's brothers. He was here in the spring, to warn Mick about not pursuing the cure and to find Cynthia, Coraline's friend who was researching the cure. I actually grew to like him even though he kidnapped me," Beth admitted.

"He kidnapped you?" Rayna said in surprise.

"Well he wanted Mick to show up. He didn't hurt me. It worked out fine. He is old friends with Josef."

"Josef told me about him when we first met," Rayna said. She sat beside Beth. "So you are part of the family. Maybe it will protect you. I'm not sure I'd want Coraline for a relative. She was the one who led me to believe that if I stayed with Josef, that Darius would come and punish him," she told Beth. "That's why I left in 1929. She told me that I would bring about Josef's destruction.

Beth looked at her with empathy.

"She sure knows how to lie."

"And it will never work again," Rayna vowed. "She can't twist her words and make me believe again."

"Have you met Darius?" Beth asked.

Rayna shook her head. "I don't think he has ever left Europe."

"Then he won't come alone," Beth said glumly. "He will want someone who knows LA."

Josef and Mick entered the unmarked door to Scarlet Rain. Paying the fee they went inside where the large room pulsed with music. About fifty beings moved among the tables or danced or fed from the freshies available. It was a mostly male cliental but there were some female vampires.

Josef looked to Mick to lead the way. He had come strictly to watch Mick's back. Moving through the crowd slowly, Mick paused to see if he could pick up the scent from the card. So far nothing.

"Guess we talk to Stephan," Mick said to Josef indicating the giant of a man behind the bar. While some vamps chose to drink liquor a lot of them liked the freshies to consume and give their blood a buzz. For that they paid extra.

Josef nodded and headed to the bar. The bald six foot five behemoth nodded to the two vampires. Neither frequented Scarlet Rain often but the big man made a point of knowing who had influence in the community. And he knew Josef had the influence and Mick was his good friend.

"Well gentlemen, what brings you to the Rain?" he rumbled in a deep voice.

"Looking for someone Stephan. We've got a vamp out there killing women on the new moon. He dropped your card at the last kidnapping," Mick informed him.

"My card!" Stephan roared. Many stopped to stare. One glare from the giant and they went back to what they were doing. He looked back at Mick and Josef.

"Sorry, but the last thing I want is some crazy dropping my club cards where human cops can find them," he said. "Got the card? Maybe I can pick something up."

Mick handed it over. He had only gotten a hazy vision of the vampire from the car and card. He didn't recognize the man. He needed what Stephan could tell him.

Stephan held the card and inhaled deeply. He was silent for two minutes. Mick and Josef exchanged glances knowing you couldn't rush Stephan.

"I think I know him, or at least I know his name," he said finally.

"Who?" Mick asked.

"A Stan, uh something. Uh Rivers. Yea Stan Rivers."

"Know where he lives?"

"No. But let's see." He scanned the crowd. "Talk to Frank over there. I think they were sharing a couple freshies the other night."

"Thanks Stephan," Mick said and with a nod to Josef they made their way across the room. They circled around behind a skinny, dark haired vampire sitting alone watching a table of young women hungrily.

"Hello Frank," Mick said, one hand pressing down on the smaller man's shoulder. Frank looked to jump away and Josef sat on the opposite side of him. Frank was a young vamp and had crossed paths with Mick on a blood bank theft. He settled back in his chair.

"Hey St. John. What do you want? I ain't done nothing."

"Didn't say you did," Mick said sitting. He didn't remove his hand from Franks shoulder. "We understand you know a Stan Rivers."

"Stan, yea. Weird dude but he had a lot of cash to party," Frank said.

"Where can we find him?" Mick asked.

"I'm not sure where he lives." Mick tightened his grip. "Okay! He has a place out by San Fernando. Kind of hidden away."

"Got the address?"

"Why?"

"Just give it to me Frank. I don't want to have to take you outside," Mick growled. Frank looked from Mick and then to Josef, who just bared his fangs at the nervous vampire. Frank wrote it on a napkin and shoved it at Mick.

"Good boy," Mick said snatching the napkin and he headed for the door. Josef was right behind him. They had a destination.

End chapter.

**So we are off to catch the killer. I've had the week off so I've been able to indulge in my fanfic obsession. Please review, it makes my day and I love your comments. Thumbs up or down.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. At this point I wish I could arrange visiting rights. That would be cool, right?**

**Thanks for all the reviews; I honestly do appreciate everyone who takes the time. You are special. **

Chapter 11

Mick parked the Benz alongside of the road, near a driveway. The house it led to was hidden up the wooded drive. Mick got a bag out of the trunk and the two decided to walk up, stopping just before the trees opened into a clearing. An old rundown house sat dimly in the light of last quarter of the moon. Josef looked to Mick to lead the way since he had more experience with this sort of thing. Lights shown very softly out of one front window.

"So do we break in?" Josef asked.

"We need to see if he's in there. And if he has the girls here. I'll go around one side, you take the other. We'll see what we can sense. You take the side with the lighted window. We'll meet in the back," Mick instructed.

Josef nodded and the two crossed the clearing quickly. They slipped along the outside of the house moving slowly. Mick crept along the right side. Halfway to the back he heard muffled crying. Noting the window, he found he could hear two heartbeats, but no sense of a vampire in that room. He hurried to the back, where he saw an old van parked.

Josef joined him moments later. He looked pleased.

"The girls are in a room on that side," Mick whispered nodding back toward the way he came.

"I scented Rivers in that front room. He's alone, watching television," Josef answered just as quietly.

"Okay, let's take him out first. I don't want the girls witnessing anything we can't fully explain." Mick reached into his bag and handed Josef a stake. He withdrew his machete. "Now be careful and don't stake me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Josef quipped. He motioned to the back door. "Are we both going in that way?"

"I'll take the front," Mick said. "Give me a couple minutes to get there. Then come in quietly."

"Sounds good."

"Oh, and Josef," Mick said as Josef had started towards the door. Josef paused.

"What?"

"You're better at this than you think," Mick grinned and disappeared around the corner.

Josef waited and entered the house quietly. Out in the country this far with no neighbors, Rivers hadn't locked his outside doors. With complete silence Josef moved through the house heading towards the front room. He paused outside a closed door listening to the whimpering of the two women inside.

He looked up and saw Mick enter the front room in a blur. He heard River's shout of surprise and Mick's snarl. Josef arrived in the room in time to see Mick holding the vampire by the throat against the wall.

"Is anyone else coming here?" Mick demanded.

"No."

"Why are you killing these girls?" Mick snarled in Stan's face.

The smaller vamp with stringy brown hair flicked his eyes wildly around him.

"What?"

"Why did you do this? Do you want to expose us all?"

Stan looked at Josef but was met with bared fangs and icy eyes.

"I was doing what I was told," the frightened vamp cried. Mick cocked his head to one side, his eyes burning into Stan's.

"And what were you told?"

"I was told to take two each time. I was to hide the fact it was a vampire from the humans. He said you'd end up investigating this case. Finally I left the card because he wanted you to know he was behind this," Rivers recited the explanation he had been given. "He didn't say you'd find me."

"Well we have," Josef said icily. "Who gave you these instructions?" It was clear this guy was not the brains behind this operation. He didn't like the feeling he was getting.

"Some big guy. I think his name was Lance. He paid me big money."

"Four girls are dead," Mick said darkly. "Tell me why I should let you live."

"I just did it for the money. The other two are okay. I didn't feed yet. Take them," he pleaded. He looked about desperately.

Mick looked at Josef and at that moment Rivers kicked out, sending Mick backwards. Josef jumped him, trying to drive the stake into him. Rivers got lucky and knocked it out of his hand. But Stan hadn't counted on dealing with a 400 year old vampire. Josef grabbed him and bent him back, snapping his spine. Mick swung his machete, severing Stan's head from his body. Josef grinned up at Mick.

"Damn, that felt good," he stated.

"You need to get out more," Mick told him. "Let's check on the girls."

They easily broke open the locked door. Cheryl West and Lisa Walker were cuffed to the metal headboards of twin beds. They were gagged and terrified of the two men bursting into the room. Other than their restraints they appeared to be fine.

"It's okay, we're here to help," Mick told them, snapping on the dim overhead light. "It's okay."

They stopped struggling but watched them warily.

"I'll call Lt. Davis. Keep them calm while I get rid of the body. I don't want to explain that to the cops," Mick whispered softly. "Keep them calm and don't go breaking unbreakable handcuffs."

"Don't leave me babysitting these girls," Josef protested but Mick was gone.

He did return shortly and found Josef gently trying to remove the duct tape gags. He finished taking off Cheryl's and Mick was able to pick the cuff locks. Carl and the rest of the cops appeared after a short wait and took over. It was fortunate that the girls hadn't heard the confrontation in the other room. They had no idea who had kidnapped them and now they were safe they didn't care. Mick and Josef swore they had found no one at the house when they got there, just the TV playing loudly in the other room. Carl didn't press on how Mick knew where to look, he just ordered him to stop in the next day to finish up the report.

It was a few hours till dawn when Mick and Josef arrived back at the house. Rayna was talking to Rider while Beth was curled up on the sofa and Anthony was dozing in one of the plush chairs. Rayna looked up happily as the two walked into the room. With a radiant smile she was across the room and was in Josef's arms in a blink.

"We were monitoring the police band. You saved the girls. What happened to the kidnapper? Who was he? What's going on?" she peppered him with questions.

"Down girl," Josef laughed in delight. "The girls are safe and the vamp is dead. And Darius is involved."

Rayna pulled back, looking apprehensive.

"No, oh Josef," she said in shock.

Mick had gone over to the sofa and sat on the edge. He reached out to lightly touch Beth's shoulder. She stirred but didn't awaken. Mick looked over at Rayna.

"How was she?"

Rayna smiled reassuringly.

"Mick, she is amazing. I always thought Anthony and Mary were exceptionally rare humans in the way they accepted me. But Beth has an unusually open mind. She really loves you Mick," Rayna told him.

He nodded and turned back to the sleeping woman. Beth looked so fragile in sleep but he knew she wasn't that way awake.

"Mick," Josef broke into his thoughts. "Use a freezer here. It's been a busy night. Good work. The tribe is lucky we have you on our side."

"Thanks Josef," Mick answered.

"Come with me Beauty?" Josef said softly to the woman in his arms.

"As you wish my love," she said with shining eyes.

"Rider, good work. Get some freezer time," Josef said as they headed out.

"Go get comfortable," Rayna said to Anthony whose eyes opened slightly. Josef led Rayna out of the room and up the stairs to his room.

Mick stroked Beth's hair wanting to stay by her. She was utterly at peace and he hated to disturb her by moving her. He covered her with a soft throw and kissed her gently on the temple.

"Sleep my love, I'll get up early," he whispered in her ear. He headed to the freezer.

A couple hours later Beth's phone shrilled her awake. Maureen had heard of the rescue and wanted her ace on the story. Beth assured her that while they may not have the first report they would have the most in depth story. Hanging up, Beth smelled the enticing smell of fresh brewed coffee. Following her nose to the kitchen she found Anthony pouring a mug full. He grabbed a second mug and poured one for Beth. As he handed it to her, Beth noticed the puncture marks on his forearm.

"Anthony do you feed Rayna?" she asked curiously.

Anthony glanced down at his arm and then back up at Beth.

"Emergency purposes only," he said. "She doesn't like to do it. Ray says she doesn't want to view me as a freshie. But sometimes she can't be choosy."

Beth touched her own arm and the faint marks there.

"I understand fully," she said softly.

Anthony smiled. He knew what she was saying.

"I never dreamed I'd be able to talk to another human being about this after Mary died. It's kind of nice."

"I know what you mean. My only options are Josef's freshies and most of them really don't want to talk," Beth said ruefully. "I'm not really part of their group. What Mick and I have is different."

The older man nodded. He admired this young woman. He could imagine just how hard it was to love a vampire, who wouldn't age while you did. The two would have some tough choices to make in the future. He was glad his own feelings had never gone beyond friendship or more like an older brother/ father love. His heart still belonged to Mary.

"I get the feeling that Mick is unique, even in the vampire world," he said.

Beth smiled and nodded.

"He's one of a kind."

End chapter.

**I hope you enjoyed the action chapter. They are not my easiest to write. Now we get to the heart of this story. Please review; I'm such a needy writer. lol **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. After all these chapters it's getting hard to separate reality from dreams. Don't wake me.**

**I have some loose ends to tie up and then we proceed to the heart of this story. Thanks to my reviewers, I appreciate all of you.**

Chapter 12

The following days rushed by. Mick created a story that would satisfy the police and not explain how he learned what house to go to rescue the girls. He knew it frustrated Lt. Davis and the others when they couldn't put their hands on the killer. Mick had hidden the body and head back in the woods and called the Cleaner. Her crew was able to find the body and head and dispose of them without alerting the police.

Maureen was thrilled with Beth's reports. The website was overwhelmed with hits and Buzz Wire had the leading edge in reporting the story. Beth did a series of stories including interviews with the last victims. She downplayed Josef's involvement at his request. She did know that according to Mick, Josef had loved every minute. He said the older vampire had enjoyed flexing his muscles.

All of this excitement managed to block Beth's thoughts of being related to Coraline and Lance. When that intruded she concentrated on the fact that she came from Philippe. Memories of the handsome French vampire made this whole situation easier to live with. Thoughts of Darius could never be shut out completely.

In the following six days, Rayna decided to move out of Josef's house. She was grateful for the hospitality but she needed a place of her own. She was afraid of ruining the new relationship with Josef that was developing. She also recognized that Anthony was not comfortable at Josef's home. Josef was beginning like the human but wasn't able to completely accept Anthony's place in Rayna's life. He graciously helped Rayna find a very trendy condo that she agreed would work for her. Rayna took an immediate liking to it and made herself at home. She left her Chicago place untouched.

Rayna had never kept freshies. In Chicago she had arrangements with some of the men in her building or used the blood bank. Here in LA she had to find new resources. The Cleaner knew some young men who were willing be available. Since she had her own sources and she was fond of both Josef and Mick, she helped set Rayna up.

The next Saturday night, the doorbell rang at Rayna's new condo. Anthony answered the door and let Josef in. The vampire strolled in and looked around.

"You've settled in fast," he commented.

"Ray is like that. She hates not having it feel like home. I don't think she can relax unless it has her touch," Anthony chuckled.

"Are you comfortable?" Josef asked pointedly. He still was looking for his comfort level with this human.

Anthony knew he should consider his words carefully. He didn't want to offend Josef but he had been in Rayna's life these past 25 years and he had to let Josef know that he did indeed belong.

"I'm always comfortable with Rayna. Josef, I understand how you feel and I'm no challenge to what you have with Rayna. She loves you. I'm Rayna's best friend, the one she can say anything to with no judgments made. No one can replace my Mary, but Rayna holds my complete loyalty," Anthony explained.

Josef walked up to him and extended his hand to the human. Anthony took it and they shook hands.

"Oh, my best guys are making nice," Rayna said from the door to her bedroom.

Josef felt a flash of guilt knowing how Rayna cared for Anthony. The human smiled at him in total amusement.

"The older I get the more she's a daughter to me," he said in a low voice. He knew that Rayna could hear him. "I'm going to proof that new chapter Ray," Anthony added and headed to the office.

Rayna came over to Josef and took hold of his hands. She kissed his cheek.

"He'll grow on you," she teased.

"He's fed you," Josef said trying to keep the growl out of his voice.

"Only in an emergency. I do not use Anthony as a freshie," Rayna said heatedly. "That is not our relationship. It's like finding Erik again. Maybe my brother is reincarnated in Anthony."

Josef looked slightly embarrassed. He hugged her and kissed her on the temple.

"Sorry Beauty," he whispered. "You are making me crazy. I have never felt this territorial before."

Rayna smiled but experienced a small twinge of sadness pull at her. She loved him but he had yet to say those words to her. She knew what she risked when she had confessed her love and she was ready to accept what he gave back. Rayna would accept territorial for now.

Josef's phone rang, breaking into the moment.

"Yes?" he responded cautiously. Rayna went on alert with the tone of his voice.

"Josef, my son. It is good to hear your voice."

"Darius."

"You were able to deal with my little test. Well done."

"What game are you playing?" Josef snarled.

"No games boy. A test. You must understand my influence travels far. We will discuss this further. Soon." The call ended.

Josef stood looking at his phone. A tremor ran through him but it wasn't fear, it was anger.

"How dare he?" he said tightly.

Rayna had heard every word. Her arms went around his waist and she held on to him.

"I am not a child. And he will learn that when he comes," Josef vowed. He pocketed his phone.

Rayna hugged him tighter.

"You aren't alone Josef. He will not find you standing alone," she promised.

Josef brought his arms around her in response.

"I'm glad you're back," he said softly. Tilting her head back he kissed her. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, unlike most of their previous ones. Rayna saw a warm tender look in his dark brown eyes. At first she couldn't believe it but Josef continued kissing her in the same manner. Rayna felt she could melt.

Josef picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Inside he carefully laid her on the bed and sat beside her. He stroked his hand along her cheek, his fingers coming to rest just below her jaw line.

"I keep telling myself that if I close my eyes you won't vanish," he said quietly. "But part of me still worries."

"I told you I wasn't leaving," she answered.

"Yes and there was a time when I wouldn't have been concerned. We parted before and always found each other. But after this last time I thought you were gone for good. Rayna I missed you. I think I was drawn to Sarah because she gave me the joy in existing that you had." His face became solemn, his eyes looked lost. "She wasn't like you but her spirit was similar. She touched me where I felt empty."

Rayna's heart twisted. She sat up a reached out but he held her off. He shook his head.

"She just lies there now. Each passing year I keep her body going but her spirit eludes me. I just haven't let myself admit its over." He closed his eyes, fighting the emotions that threatened to overtake him.

Rayna's hands moved up his shirt front and slid around his neck. Drawing him near she feathered kisses over his cheeks, forehead and finally lightly on his lips.

"You do what you need to do for her Josef. For as long as you need to," Rayna soothed. She lay back drawing him with her. They moved until they lay fully on the bed. Rayna cradled his head on her chest, stroking his hair. "It's okay Josef. It's okay."

They lay there quietly for some time. Rayna was crooning calming sounds while Josef held on to her and let his feelings sort themselves out.

Slowly he rose up and moved up to kiss her gently. He continued his slow, patient claim on her mouth. His hands lightly stroked her body. Rayna moaned in pleasure and began her own leisurely exploration of him. Little fires seemed to ignite where their hands touched but the flames were the slow warming kind. Rayna sighed and gave herself over to the gentle flow of their lovemaking.

Josef held her, marveling at how satisfying it was to have her in his arms. He felt lighter and liked the feeling.

"Beauty, you are a wonder," he whispered.

"I love you," she whispered back.

"And I love you Rayna," Josef said tenderly.

"Oh, Josef," she replied with a hitch in her voice.

"Ssh, I do." Josef tightened his hold briefly. "Don't leave, I need you here."

Rayna glowed with the happiness that ran through her. She had waited so long for those words.

"I'm not going anywhere. As long as you need me, I'll be here," she said looking up at him. Josef smiled and now there was a glint in his brown eyes. The next kiss held more heated passion than before.

End chapter.

**Okay, I'm a hopeless romantic. This story is going somewhere; I just like taking the occasional side trip. I hope you enjoy it too. Please review, I love the feedback. Okay I've become addicted to reviews. Please don't let me suffer. lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I need to keep reminding myself of that. I wonder how one goes about adopting?**

**Thank you for the fantastic reviews. I'm giddy. I'm not through with all you romantics out there. I can't ignore Mick and Beth. I hope I'm not getting carried away.**

Chapter 13

Josef knew he had to let Mick know about Darius' call. He didn't want to scare Beth but since his sire had now contacted three of them, his arrival would be soon. He called Mick and requested that he and Beth stop by after nightfall.

They arrived at Josef's and the security let them pass. Mick's car was instantly recognized by all of Josef's staff. As they entered Mick picked up on Josef's mood.

"What happened?" Mick asked.

"Darius called last night. I was at Rayna's. He told me that he had a hand in the girls' murders. It was a test," Josef said distastefully.

Mick glanced at Rayna, who nodded.

"Did he mention Beth?" Mick asked in concern.

"Not this time."

"So what do you suggest?" Mick questioned. He still held Beth's hand.

"Well, my first thought is that you lovebirds should skip town," Josef said lightly.

"Seriously Josef," Mick said, clearly irritated.

"I am serious my boy. If you want to protect Beth, don't be here."

"And how long do we have to stay gone? Forever?" Beth said angrily. "Josef, we need a better plan."

"That's just it Blondie. There is no plan!" Josef exploded. "He's coming, he's powerful and we can't stop him."

In the silence that followed, Rayna took his hand and led him to the sofa. Mick and Beth took the chairs opposite them. Mick looked at Josef levelly.

"Got that out of your system?" he asked. Josef nodded. "Good. You know we are not leaving you on your own," Mick said patiently.

"We really can't plan until we know what he wants," Rayna said calmly. "So we can't do anything for now."

"He wants to punish me," Josef said quietly.

"Well, maybe it's time he doesn't get what he wants," Mick pointed out. "I know he's powerful but he's only one vampire. There are three of us."

"He won't come alone," Beth said with certainty.

"No, he won't," Josef agreed.

"Is he arrogant enough to think he won't need many?" Mick wondered.

Josef's expression lightened.

"Of course he is."

"Well I'm staying. Maybe you should go Beth."

"No." Beth was adamant. "Facing Darius scares me but not being here and wondering what was happening would be worse."

"We'll discuss it later," Mick said under his breath.

"No we won't. I stay where you stay," Beth whispered back.

"Beth."

"Give it up Mick. You're fighting a battle you cannot win," Josef advised. "Blondie, stubbornness must run in the bloodline too."

"And don't you forget it," Beth said with a self-satisfied smile. Rayna laughed at the two men's faces.

"It appears there are four of us standing together. And while we don't underestimate our human help, Darius might."

"That's true," Josef said thinking on what Rayna said. "Darius considers humans to be no threat to him. Other than the blood tie, he will expect her to meekly succumb to him. Beth, are you up to this?"

Beth glanced at Mick, he smiled encouragingly. She in turn smiled at Josef.

"Do you have any silver bullets? I can shoot."

"She sure can," Mick added, remembering Lee Jay.

Josef looked pleased.

"Then I guess we have an ace in the hole."

"You are stronger than you know," Rayna said to him with confidence. "Darius doesn't know you anymore. He stays hidden in Europe. He has his age but he has others do his dirty work."

"Thank you Rayna," he said softly to her. "Well my little army, I guess we wait."

"I'm taking Beth home," Mick said getting to his feet. "I have the stuff at my place. I'll get her prepared."

"Just load the gun sweetie," Beth advised him.

Josef and Rayna laughed.

"Come on tiger," Mick said taking her hand. "Keep in touch Josef."

Beth fell silent on the ride to the apartment. Mick looked over at her in concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. I won't lie and say I'm not scared. But I won't run because it won't solve anything. I think our only hope is to stand together."

Mick didn't immediately respond and Beth looked over at him.

"Mick?"

"I'm always amazed by your strength Beth," he said at last. "You are braver than I could ever dream."

"No, just stubborn," Beth grinned.

"That you are," Mick laughed.

They went up to the apartment and Mick brought out the gun he had kept in his car's glove box. He had a special clip with silver ammo.

"I believe you are familiar with this one," he said handing it to her.

"Yea," Beth said holding it gingerly at first. She had killed a man with this gun. And she had saved a life with this same gun. Maybe she could save him again. She put it in her bag.

"I know how to use a stake too," she said lightly.

Mick pulled her close, his lips seeking her neck. He nibbled lightly, not drawing blood.

"You are almost too experienced," he growled softly in her ear. She moaned softly.

"I need you Mick," she said with a passionate sigh. "Make me forget everything, but how much we love each other."

She tugged on his hands and led him upstairs. When they got to the bedroom she sat down and lay back on the bed. With gentle hands and numerous kisses Mick removed her clothes. She shivered and let Mick turn her body to jelly. When Beth reached out for him, Mick quickly shed his clothes and joined her in bed. His mouth and hands made her dizzy with delight and she rose up against him.

"My perfect Beth," he breathed between kissed. "I love you."

Beth's heart soared. He needed her and somehow she would make him happy in his existence. Her love would conquer all obstacles.

Snuggling close in his arms afterward made her feel safe and cared for. She lightly ran her hand over his chest and stomach. She could feel the definition of each muscle.

"I'd tell you that that tickles, but you might stop," he said softly.

"Mick, I don't think I can face the thought of losing you."

"You won't."

"What if Darius thinks I'll make a good vampire?"

"I won't let him turn you," Mick vowed.

"Would it be so bad?" she asked rising up to stare into his eyes. "If I were a vampire would I be a monster? Are Josef and Rayna monsters?"

"No Beth, they aren't. They're just- uh- vampires," he said lamely.

"Then why aren't you? Just a vampire I mean," she asked. "Why would I love a monster?"

She saw unshed tears in Mick's eyes. He was quiet, unable to answer. Beth moved up to kiss him.

"Think about it my love. It's time we banish the word monster. I refuse to believe that anything you've done has made you a monster. Not when you love me like you do. Monsters don't love."

Mick was still, not looking at her. Then his face lit with a boyish smile. He hugged her.

"You are so hard to resist," he admitted. "Perhaps I need to rethink the monster business."

"You couldn't do what you do so well without being a vampire. Maybe it's a blessing not a curse. Those two girls would be dead if not for you and Josef."

Again she kissed him. He held her close, one hand tangled in her hair, the other around her back. He loved the feel of her skin against his. This human made him feel alive. Mick knew his old arguments no longer held up when faced with the blonde angel in his arms.

Beth felt him surrender and she sighed in happiness.

Josef and Rayna had enjoyed a snack and then Rayna insisted that Josef pay attention to his business since she had distracted him for too long. She knew he needed to think about something other than Darius. They settled in his office where Josef conducted business via the phone and computer. Rayna curled up on the leather couch with a pen and a legal pad. She worked on her latest book.

After closing a profitable deal, Josef looked up to see her frowning at the paper, her pen clenched in her teeth. She looked so cute.

"What's this book about?" he asked breaking into her concentration.

"I thought I'd tackle the bordello. It's a great story of political corruption," she grinned. "I had the mayor, most of the city council and a third of the police force as customers. It was interesting juggling their appointments. I did fine until they hired a new police chief."

"Thank goodness they're all dead now. You could get sued," Josef laughed.

Rayna looked serious.

"What is it Beauty?"

"By the end I really didn't enjoy it that much. It became work," she sighed. "And I hated how nasty they all were. I just wanted to have fun."

Josef got up and joined her on the couch. He kissed her lightly.

"They wanted what your girls gave them, it just didn't sit well that you were making money off of them. They hated your success."

"And that's what I'm going to write," she said, eyes gleaming. "I'll change the names to protect the innocent. Although I'm hard pressed to find any who were innocent."

"Just leave me out of it," Josef warned.

"But I planned to make you the hero," Rayna protested.

"Just be careful how you describe me then," Josef smiled and kissed her more forcefully.

End chapter.

**I had to show a little love to Mick and Beth. Pun intended. :) My romantic streak just wouldn't let go. Now to more serious things. Let me know how you feel about this. Thumbs up or down? Please review. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I've even begun repeating myself trying to get that fact into my head.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed. It is very nice to know that others like what has been running through my head. Time to get to the heart of this story.**

Chapter 14

As it got close to 1 AM, Rayna begged off and decided to head home. She had several ideas for the book running through her head that she needed to write.

"I think I'm jealous of a pad of paper," Josef grumbled good- naturedly. "This career could be annoying."

"You can't stand in the way of artistic expression," Rayna smiled wickedly. "My loyal readers will rise up in protest."

Josef drew her into his embrace, nibbling on her ear lobe. "I can't have that happen so I'll let you go."

"You'll **let** me?" Rayna questioned with raised eyebrows. "We are in serious trouble if you think you can dictate to me."

Josef worked his way down to the nape of her neck.

"I would never presume to dictate to you Beauty. I'm just hoping to tempt you into staying."

"You are very tempting love. But I know if I don't satisfy this writing urge I may lose some very good chapters."

"All right," he lifted his head and grinned. "I should make some more calls. Tomorrow night we'll do something."

"Tomorrow," Rayna promised.

Josef walked her to the door and kissed her once more. He watched her get into her car and drive away. He again marveled at the way Rayna made him feel. This was a new experience for him and he liked it.

As he turned to go in he realized something was off. He looked around and noticed there was no sign of the security patrol. He had been too caught up with Rayna. Josef hurried in shutting the door behind him but by the time he got to the living room entrance he felt the new presence in his home. The scent was old and very familiar. Josef could feel eyes on him from across the low lit room.

A dry chuckle echoed through the room.

"Ah- Josef. You always did prefer blondes," a mocking voice spoke.

Josef stepped forward, into the living room. With a swallow he met the gaze of the ancient vampire who created him. His nerves jumped slightly but he fought that off. He was not going to show any fear.

"Darius, if you had let me know you were here I would have prepared a proper welcome," Josef said reprovingly. He noted that his sire was there alone. "My security?"

"They have been dealt with," Darius said. He watched Josef's expression and seemed pleased. "Josef my boy, you act as though I'm here to destroy you. If I wished that I would have done so immediately. I came to see what has become of my son," Darius said smoothly.

"No," Josef said shaking his head and moving into the room but keeping distance between him and Darius. "Do not call me son. You exiled me. All because of Coraline. She was impossible to deal with and by now you should be aware of the devastation she creates. Yet you condone her behavior."

"She is what she is Josef. I know her faults. It does not change my feelings. But you; do you no longer call me father?"

"I stopped that when you banished me. Darius, you ruled against me. I cannot bow to one who could discard me that easily,' Josef said stiffly. He let his anger give him strength.

The two vampires stared at each other. Darius was older in appearance; he looked to be in his fifties. He was tall, about six foot four. His build was lean but power radiated from him. His dark hair was streaked with grey, a salt and pepper goatee gave distinction to an average, thin face. But it was the light blue eyes that commanded attention. They burned with an intensity that couldn't be ignored. Josef hated how young he felt standing in front of this vampire.

"I never discarded you. It was time for you to grow my son. I gave you the whole new world to claim as yours. And you have done well," Darius told him.

"You banished me from my homeland," Josef said bitterly. "You had no feelings for me."

Darius smiled indulgently and took a seat in one of Josef's leather chairs. He nodded to another chair across from him.

Hating himself for following the unspoken order, Josef sat. He waited for Darius to speak.

"Josef, I have watched your time in the Americas. I am sorry that Coraline and Lance intruded into your territory without proper respect. Coraline has always acted on impulse. I sent Lance too late. You handled that well," Darius approved.

"Why are you here Darius?" Josef asked bluntly.

"You challenge me boy," Darius rumbled. "I could no longer let Lance handle this. He has always been jealous of you."

"He's a thug," Josef said with a dismissive snort.

Darius laughed. It was a harsh unpleasant sound.

"He has always wished to be you," Darius said. "He has his uses."

Josef just looked at Darius in disappointment. He had no desire to be understanding about anything Darius said. He nursed the anger inside him.

There was the sound of a car stopping outside. Josef glanced over to the door in time to see Coraline and Lance enter with Rayna between them. Josef rose to his feet snarling.

"Josef," Darius commanded. "I requested that they bring her back. Calm yourself, I will not tolerate any violence."

Josef spun around to face his sire.

"Calm? You presume to tell me how to feel when you threaten someone I love?" he growled. "Not in **my** home Darius."

His sire laughed again.

"What did I teach you about weakness boy?"

"I don't care what you taught," Josef spat out. "We are nothing without feelings, they are not weaknesses. Being cruel is not a show of strength." He looked to Rayna to see if she was all right. She nodded, willing him strength through her eyes.

"You have forgotten where you come from," Darius said in a softer voice.

"I forgot nothing," Josef answered. He went to Rayna and drew her away from Lance and Coraline. He slid his arm around her slender waist and pulled her close to his side protectively. They moved away from the others. Rayna brought her arm around his back. Linked together they faced Darius. He remained seated, a neutral look on his face.

"I remember all too well who created me. I remember what you taught me. I remember what you demanded of me," Josef said harshly. He felt Rayna rub her hand up and down his back. He drew courage from her support. "It's no good Darius; I no longer bow to your will."

"Brave talk Josef," Lance sneered.

Coraline had moved to stand behind Darius, her allegiance clearly declared.

"My son, you have become all I knew you would," he said. "You will now summon St. John and his human."

"What?" Josef said in shock.

"Call St. John. Tell him to come here and bring Ms Turner with him. Josef, I know she is part of the bloodline."

"No."

"Do not make me send Lance and Coraline after them. I will if you force me," Darius said coldly.

"I will not invite Mick into danger," Josef declared. "He will not put Beth in peril."

"Let me call him," Coraline crooned in Darius' ear. "He will come, I promise."

Darius looked back at her and smiled.

"Excellent my dear. He will know how serious I am. Make sure St. John understands."

Coraline took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Mick.

"Hello Mick," she purred. "Yes, I understand you have no desire to speak to me but you will listen. We are at Josef's, dear. Darius expects you to bring our newest family member over to meet him." Coraline walked over to Josef and Rayna. She stood close so Josef could hear the conversation. "Would you care to tell Josef and his little friend that you do not give any consideration to their safety?" She listened. "Of course, speak to him." She handed the phone to Josef. He took it reluctantly.

"Mick, I'm sorry. I'm afraid my security was breached." He paused and listened. "My advice, take Beth and run." Josef broke the phone connection and handed the phone back to Coraline. He glared at her.

"That was most unwise Josef," Darius scolded. "He will come and you know it."

Josef knew he was right. Mick would be hard headed enough to come. And where Mick went, Beth was sure to follow. At least his friend knew what was waiting here.

End chapter.

**I finally brought Darius into the picture. I hope he meets expectations. We are nearing the end of this little saga. Please review; it is what keeps me going. Are the thumbs up or down?**


	15. Chapter 15

**: I do not own Moonlight. And I'm so excited about our show coming back soon. I love the fact that we will have new episodes.**

**Thanks again for all who have reviewed. You all make this a pleasurable experience.**

Chapter 15

Mick looked at the phone and felt cold. Coraline's voice had not been a pleasant follow up to his lovemaking with Beth. She sat next to him, aware of the implications of his phone call. She knew that Coraline had called and Darius was at Josef's.

Mick looked at Beth, debating whether he should suggest one last time that she run. Beth shook her head slightly.

"Don't say it Mick. I'll see this out with you," she said seriously. "This involves me too."

"As much as I hate that, I agree," Mick responded. He took Beth's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I guess we had better go meet Darius. I never thought I'd say this but I wish Philippe was part of this family reunion. I'm sure Lance is along for the fun."

"Then we had better not waste time," Beth said sliding out of bed. She headed to the room where she kept her clothes. She hurriedly threw on jeans and a long sleeved tee shirt. Downstairs she dug in her bag to reassure herself the gun was still there. Mick came down and grabbed his duster.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Oh, my coat. Just a minute," Beth said grabbing her bag and running back upstairs. She was down in a couple minutes pulling on her trench coat. They headed down to Mick's car.

After he hung up on Mick, Josef gave the phone back to Coraline. He guided Rayna over to the couch and they sat down. He continued to hold her hand.

"Coraline has told me you had an amusement at one time, she did not say that it was current," Darius said giving Rayna an appraising look. "You do have an eye for beauty. Who is this?"

"Rayna," Josef said shortly.

"You did not originate in Europe, did you my dear?" Darius said to her.

"No. I was born here," Rayna said staring back. "Both times."

Darius chuckled. "Witty and lovely."

Coraline had drifted back to Darius, leaning against the back of his chair. Lance had seated himself in the chair Josef had vacated earlier. He turned it slightly so he could watch Josef and Rayna.

"I told you we were not finished Josef," Lance laughed humorlessly.

"Lance if you keep talking you will make me regret not taking your head in Quebec," Josef said in annoyance.

Coraline had been studying Rayna with as much interest as Darius had. She positioned herself closer to Rayna.

"You chose to ignore my warning," she said to Rayna.

"Darius had no plans to kill Josef," Rayna stated. "Not because of me anyway."

"But you believed me," Coraline said in triumph.

"Never again," Rayna vowed. She was close in age to the dark haired vampire and she hadn't lived a sheltered court life. Rayna wasn't afraid of the woman, the men were another story. Lance was cold and arrogant, while Darius was everything that Josef had said he was.

"You do realize that having Coraline here is not a good idea. Not when your new family member is in love with her ex-husband," Josef commented to Darius. "Did you bring a strong enough leash to control her?" Josef wanted to sow as much discord among these three as he could.

Darius watched Coraline's insulted reaction as she flounced out of the room in the direction of the kitchen.

"I can control Coraline," Darius assured him. "I intend to make her understand the foolishness of her marriage to a human. And then to turn him against his will…..bad business. I am interested in this St. John. Lance is not impressed."

"Lance has never been a good judge of character," Josef said, ignoring the growl that came from the large vamp. "Mick is young but shows promise. Your darling Coraline ruined my efforts to bring him fully into the tribe. Whenever I make progress, she appears and sets me back."

"He is weak. He wants to be human," Lance sneered. "He is Josef's friend so he doesn't see him clearly."

Darius look from Lance to Josef. He enjoyed watching his children spar. These two had always been his strongest.

"I know him better," Josef said with assurance. "He may not be happy to be a vampire but when necessary he is very effective. I fully believe Mick will be a boon to the vampire nation."

"And Beth Turner?" Darius asked, his eyes lighting up. "Tell me about her."

Josef had no idea how much Darius all ready knew. He was sure that it would serve no purpose to lie to the older vampire.

"She descends from Philippe's daughter Claire. The blood type seems to appear in the females every couple generations. Beth is an exceptional human."

"Exceptional?" Darius questioned.

"She staked Coraline," Josef laughed. "She knows about us and she keeps our secrets. And she just may be the one to bring Mick completely into the fold."

"How do you see that happening?" Darius asked curiously.

"She loves the vampire in him, not just the man. And I still believe he will turn her rather than lose her. He will have to accept what he is to do that," Josef said, noting the approval in Darius' eyes.

"And what are your expectations for Beth?" Rayna asked Darius boldly.

He turned his pale eyes on her and after two tense minutes he smiled. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Witty, lovely and brave," he said thoughtfully. "I always thought New World vampires to be weaker. Perhaps I need to rethink that."

"I'd say that would be a good idea," Rayna nodded. "What do you want with Beth?"

"First, I wish to meet her," Darius said, irritation clearly showing. "Beyond that it will depend on what I see."

"Keep her in line Josef," Lance warned.

Josef slowly brought Rayna's hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. He smiled at her and then leveled an angry stare at Lance.

"We speak our minds here," Josef told him. "You are in my home Lance. And Rayna may do as she pleases here."

Lance glared back but kept any further thoughts to himself.

Mick and Beth arrived outside of Josef's home and parked near the garage. Mick got out and got his bag out of the trunk. Scanning the exterior of the house he spotted two figures lurking near the edge of the garage. Mick knew they weren't Josef's men.

Beth joined him and he hurried her towards the door, away from the shadowy figures. They did not interfere with the couple's progress. Beth shoved her hand in her bag and wrapped her fingers around the gun. As they paused just outside of the door Beth smiled up weakly at Mick.

"It will be okay. Trust me," Mick said with a smile.

Inside they found a strange tableau in Josef's living room. Josef and Rayna sat on the couch. In one chair sat Lance, his back partially to them. Coraline was just returning to the room with a glass of blood. Another chair was occupied by a lean, dark man who gave off waves of power. Mick had never smelled decay that potent before.

They paused in the entrance and Darius looked over at the two newcomers. Even Beth felt the force of the pale eyes. He rose to his imposing height and approached them. Beth pressed tighter to Mick, her hold on the gun tightening.

"You must be Beth," Darius said stopping a few feet from them. He looked her over and then turned to Mick. "And you are St. John."

"Darius," Mick acknowledged.

The old vampire again looked back at Beth. He smiled but still there was no warmth in it.

"You are a pretty thing," he said moving closer and reaching out to touch Beth's cheek. She flinched back, trying to get away from his cold touch. "Don't be afraid of me. I understand you are part of my French family. What an interesting discovery."

"So I've been told," Beth said. "And I don't think interesting is the word that I'd choose."

Coraline came over to them, sidling up to Beth's side.

"I'd check her bag for stakes Darius," Coraline advised with a poke to the shoulder for Beth. Mick growled a warning to his ex.

"You have lost Coraline. Give it up," Mick said.

Coraline had things she wished to say to Mick but bringing up the cure in front of Darius wasn't wise. For once she was careful and kept her mouth shut.

Darius looked from Coraline to Mick and this time there was some true humor in his eyes.

"No respect for your sire, St. John?"

"Respect has to be earned and destroying someone's life just doesn't cut it," Mick said angrily. Coraline flinched at his words and moved away from them.

"Let us get further acquainted," Darius said. He indicated they should come in to the room and sit. He glanced at the bag on Mick's shoulder. "And Mick, weapons aren't necessary. I'm sure no blood needs to be shed tonight, "he chided.

"Better safe than sorry," Mick shrugged and drew Beth over to two chairs near Josef and Rayna. Beth finally let go of her grip on the gun and brought her hand out of the bag.

"Now Darius, can we get to the real reason you've made the trip here?" Josef enquired. "The players are all present. What's your game?"

End chapter.

**Let the games begin. I am working to the conclusion but I'm not there yet. Have patience with me and I will try to make it worth the reading. Please review, I'm always begging for feedback. Please push the little button. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I am getting so hyper about April 25 that I can't stand it. **

**Thank you so very much for the reviews. I'm so glad that you like what I have written thus far.**

Chapter 16

"My game son? This is no game. This is our survival. My business ventures are vast. I need only a few more pieces and I will control various parts of the global market. Communications, oil and the world stock markets are mine to manipulate. That is what rules this world, not governments. When you add your business to mine, I will have a power base that will be impossible to oppose. I will control these mortal's lives," Darius stated proudly. His eyes seemed to glow at the prospect.

Josef had stiffened the minute he heard Darius say he was taking over Josef's company. Rayna touched his arm, cautioning him not to lose his temper.

"Please tell me I heard you wrong. I will not turn my business over to your control," Josef said the anger barely controlled.

"Josef," Darius said his voice deceptively soft. "I am your sire. You will not tell me no."

"I will if you persist with this crazy idea. I built this company by myself and I will not take orders from you," Josef said evenly. There was still a temper in his eyes, but he fought to keep control.

Darius stared at Josef, trying to understand what he was hearing. How dare Josef refuse him? He had always believed in the potential of his young protégé. Josef had shown promise from the time Darius found him. It was the reason he turned him in the first place. When he had sent Josef away he knew he'd succeed. So Darius had waited, waited patiently for Josef to build his wealth and for the world to reach the technology level it now had. He had never anticipated Josef ever refusing him.

"You will do as I say," Darius declared coldly.

Beth gripped Mick's hand tighter. Darius' anger hung in the air. Mick squeezed her hand lightly, trying to reassure her that he'd protect her.

Lance was enjoying Darius' anger at Josef. He had always resented Josef's place of favor in their sire's eyes. He relished the thought of Josef incurring Darius' wrath.

"So you are too high and mightly to do as Darius requests? Josef, you cannot afford to deny him anything."

"Josef has never been loyal," Coraline added, inserting herself into the conversation. She stood behind Josef and ran her fingers along his shoulders. Rayna looked up at her and let out a soft warning growl. Josef smiled slightly and Coraline moved away. She went back to Darius, taking hold of his right arm. She gazed up at him adoringly, a smile playing on her lips. "Darius, he doesn't care about you. He's not the vampire you taught all those centuries ago. He is weak."

"My pet, Josef doesn't fully understand my plan," Darius said smiling at her. He patted her hand lightly and then returned his attention back to Josef. "We now have the means to rule this world. Technology has given us the ability to control things. It is the global markets that hold the power."

"Oh this is rich," Josef chuckled. "Darius, we all ready have wealth and power. World domination is not necessary."

"And what do you propose to do when the humans turn on us and there is another reign of terror?" Lance asked heatedly. "Will you be able to buy your way out then?"

"Is that what he told you?" Josef asked Lance. "I thought I was paranoid but this takes the cake. Is there a human uprising I'm unaware of?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what it was like?" Lance said strongly.

"This is 2008 Lance. Not the 18th century. Torch bearing mobs no longer exist."

"There are still hunters out there," Lance pointed out.

"Yes, operating in small groups. The majority of humanity is unaware of our existence. At best we are the objects of folklore," Rayna spoke up.

"You stay out of this," Lance snarled at her.

That brought Josef out of his seat with a growl. Lance rose to meet him. Despite his size advantage, Lance was not able to match the power that came from Josef. He did not physically attack him.

"I warned you about talking to her that way," Josef hissed, completely in vampire mode. "I say again, remember whose house you are in."

"Lance," Darius said quietly. He nodded to the chair Lance had left. Reluctantly the big vampire returned to his seat. Darius contemplated his older son. "Josef, we cannot continue to place our trust in humanity. There are too many ways for us to be discovered. The internet spreads information and pictures we cannot just wish away." He looked directly at Beth. "The risks grow daily. We must have the power to stop anything before it spreads."

"We have plans to combat that event. You are aware of them Darius," Josef said patiently. "I can see this only as an attempt by you to take away what I built. You want to keep me under your thumb."

Anger rolled off Darius in waves. Mick tensed and prepared to attack if Darius went after Josef. Rayna's eyes had all ready transformed as she waited to see if Darius would make a move.

"I am the one who made you," the old vampire spat out.

Josef's eyes iced and he faced his sire squarely.

"I will not hand over my company," he said enunciating each word carefully.

A rumble started in Darius' chest. It burst forth from the ancient vampire as he laughed. It was a cruel sound with no warmth. He paused for a moment.

"My son, I respect your fire, but my plan must be followed." He looked to the windows. "Dawn will be arriving soon. I will give you some time to see my wisdom and make arrangements. I will brook no opposition," Darius warned. He watched the heat of the vampire cool as Josef's eyes returned to normal. "When I return I expect your cooperation."

Josef closed his eyes, fighting to keep his temper leashed. Reasoning was not going to be possible with his sire. Darius was convinced he had the answer and words would not dissuade him. He knew that this would get ugly before this was all settled.

"I will be back. And when I return I will properly welcome Beth into the family. I look forward to that," Darius said smiling at Beth. Then he turned and taking Coraline's hand he left with Lance following.

The remaining four just exchanged looks. It was as if they all had been holding their breath. Beth did release a long sigh.

"Did we just manage to avoid a blood bath?" Rayna asked shakily.

"It's only a reprieve," Josef said seriously. "Time is all Darius gave me. Our arguments meant nothing. He is set on his plan."

"Then we stop him. It appears he only brought Lance and Coraline along with a couple of lookouts. We don't have to fight an army," Mick said. "And he will not harm Beth."

Josef returned to the couch and sat. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. Rayna moved closer and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"He won't take no for an answer," Josef sighed.

"He had his mind made up before he arrived," Beth said. "Josef, I think we don't have any choice in how we deal with Darius. He leaves us only one course of action." She looked shaken by what she had just said. Mick tugged on her hand and she moved from her chair to his lap. She hugged him tightly, burying her face into his neck. Mick stroked her hair.

"She's right. We have a fight coming," Rayna said softly. "But we are strong. Tonight confirmed that he doesn't consider Mick, Beth or I as any kind of opposition. He focused on you and you alone Josef."

"So we take him by surprise," Mick added. "Josef we can do this."

Josef looked up at his friend, worry in his eyes. He knew a fight meant losses and he wasn't prepared to lose anyone. He feared that Beth was the most vulnerable and he knew that Rayna would be targeted to control him. He refused to lose her.

"He needs you to acquire your company," Rayna pointed out. "He won't risk killing you without having your company signed over."

"And you will be how he'll try to force that," Josef told her.

"I'm not easy to hang onto, you should know that," Rayna grinned. "I can slow him down."

"Not much," Josef said. He thought how easily Darius had breached his security. That reminded him that Darius said he had dealt with his security. He got to his feet. "Mick, Darius said my security had been taken care of. He didn't elaborate. I need to check, come with me."

Mick got up, settling Beth on her feet. The two men left the house to search the grounds. Beth went to sit by Rayna.

"If we survive this I may venture away from historical fiction and try my hand a fantasy," Rayna muttered. "This would definitely be a best seller."

"No kidding."

"Darius is insane. Perhaps we're all headed that way if we live long enough. Josef will not give in and Darius will not back off."

"I'll gladly shoot Coraline," Beth said dryly.

Rayna laughed. "Not if I take her head first."

Josef and Mick had circled the house outside. They found three of his guards beheaded and they discovered three others, Darren included, staked behind the garage. Freeing the three, Josef was grateful he hadn't lost his entire staff. He understood that they were no match for the older vampires who had attacked.

"Go check on the freshies," Josef told Darren. "Tell them to pack. They're moving into the townhouse in West Hollywood. You go too and stay with them."

"And you sir?"

"I have to do this with just Mick. I don't want anyone else hurt. Take care of the girls." Darren and the other two hurried off. Josef looked at Mick grimly. "You and Beth are staying here. Rayna will have to get Anthony here too. No one stays alone until this is finished," he instructed.

End chapter.

**I swear I'm not deliberately dragging this out. Darius just wanted to hang around for another chapter or so. Who am I to argue with an ancient vampire? Please review, he's all ready in a bad mood. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. If I did I would have a second season all ready in the works. Guess I'd have to own CBS too. Darn.**

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate hearing from everyone. This chapter is the final calm before the storm. This is wrapping up in two more chapters. I should be done before the first new episode airs. New episodes, that thought makes me tingle all over.**

Chapter 17

Mick considered Josef's decision for them all to stay at his place.

"We'll have to go pack some things," he told Josef. He grinned. "Beth without her shampoo and stuff is not an experience you want to have. We'll make it quick and swing by Rayna's and get Anthony and her stuff."

"Right," Josef agreed. "I'm keeping Rayna here."

"And how will she like that decision you made for her?" Mick asked curiously. They started back inside.

"At this point I don't care. Darius knows I love Rayna. She will be the lever he uses against me. I will not let her out of my sight," Josef said grimly.

"I suspect Rayna is stronger than he knows. Just as Beth is strong. We are lucky vamps Josef, our ladies are special." Mick winked and slapped Josef on the back. "Let's call the Cleaner to take care of your men and tell Rayna and Beth our plans."

They went inside and found that both women took the news well. They saw the wisdom of staying together and Rayna was pleased that Josef included Anthony in his plans.

"I'll call Anthony and have him prepare. Beth come, I'll make a list of what I want," Rayna instructed drawing Beth aside.

Josef called the Cleaner and then helped Darren get the freshies moved out. He kissed and fussed over all his girls before they left. Mick watched in amusement.

"Good thing Rayna is busy with Beth. She might not like that farewell," Mick teased.

"Rayna knows where my heart lies. But my girls needed to know they'll be okay. Darren will watch over them. He wants to make up for not stopping Darius. My sire has no care for freshies, they will be safe."

"I'll bring my blood supply since the three of us are going to be bag fed for now. Want me to stop by the morgue too?" Mick asked.

"No, I have a supply here. Remember my ladies decided to stock up for you? You seem to bring out the generous nature in my girls," Josef chuckled.

"What can I say, I'm hard to resist," Mick grinned.

Josef punched Mick lightly in the shoulder and grinned back. He appreciated his friend's humor. If he had to face his power hungry sire, Mick was the vamp he wanted by his side.

Rayna and Beth rejoined the guys. Beth tucked a piece of paper into her bag.

"Let's go Mick. The quicker we go the quicker we get back. You are going to need freezer time."

Mick raised one eyebrow.

"You're giving orders now?" he questioned in amusement.

"I'm the one who does okay with daylight," she said gesturing towards the windows. The sky was beginning to lighten.

"Point taken," Mick conceded. "Come on beautiful, we're going. Rayna we'll get Anthony and be back soon."

"He knows you're coming. He'll be ready," Rayna replied.

Mick and Beth left. The Cleaner pulled up two minutes later. She directed her crew to where Josef said the bodies were. She confronted Josef and Rayna about what happened. Glancing at the eastern sky, she drew Josef aside.

"We've known each other a long time Josef. I hope that my next trip here is to remove the body of the vamp that is after you. Do you need help?"

"Thanks but it's my fight, my sire. I'll call if I need you," Josef said with a grateful look.

"No charge Josef," she said snapping shut her notebook. "And please don't make me do your clean up. I like you and Mick too much. I do not want to remove your bodies."

"I'll do my best," Josef promised.

When the Cleaner and her crew finished, Rayna came and hugged him.

"We will get through this," she whispered. "Trust in us."

Josef held her and buried his face in her neck. He kissed her lightly. He then raised his head and looked deeply into her dark grey eyes.

"I do trust in us. But Darius knows how I feel about you. He will use you against me."

"I'm not that easy to use," Rayna said with sparkling eyes. "He may try but don't let him. Promise me you won't let what he does change your mind. I can't live with that responsibility."

"Rayna."

"Promise," she insisted.

"Okay, I promise. I will not let that become a possibility," Josef swore and kissed her. He knew deep inside that it he was making a hollow promise, but he didn't want to worry Rayna any more than she already was.

Mick, Beth and Anthony arrived an hour and a half later. Anthony went to Rayna and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Ray, I can't lose you."

"I'll be fine Anthony," she laughed and kissed his cheek. "I wanted you here for your own safety."

"I won't hide. I know I don't match vampire strength, but I will fight," he told her.

"Mary's spirit would never forgive me if I allow you to get hurt. He's an ancient vampire Anthony, more powerful than any I've met. I can't let Mick and Josef face him alone."

"Of course not. But if Beth can help so can I," Anthony stated firmly.

"He's right," Josef said joining them. "We're in this together." He kissed Rayna's cheek and then drew Anthony away from Rayna.

"Anthony, I know that Darius will go after Rayna. I want you to watch her back. Things will most likely happen fast," Josef said to him.

"I'll do my best," Anthony promised.

"Good man," Josef patted him on the shoulder.

Rayna stood watching them smiling fondly. It didn't take vampire hearing to figure out what they were hatching. It was comforting to see how they cared.

As the sun rose higher the three vampires retired. Josef took Rayna and headed to his room. Mick kissed Beth and retired to a guest freezer. Beth tried to sleep but it soon became apparent that wouldn't happen soon. She found Anthony sitting in the kitchen with a glass of orange juice in front of him. He looked up as she walked in and poured herself a glass too.

"Can't sleep either?" Anthony asked.

"No, it's a bit overwhelming," she admitted.

"What's Darius like?"

"Imposing. He's very powerful, you can feel it. I don't think he can be reasoned with," Beth confessed. "It's us or him."

"Sounds like it's going to be one hell of a fight," Anthony observed picking up his glass and draining it.

"I'm afraid it will be," Beth agreed. Suddenly she felt the full implication of what they were facing hit her. A few sobs escaped and she hid her face in her hands. Anthony quickly pulled Beth into a comforting embrace. He patted her back while her tears subsided.

"I'm sorry," she said with a weak smile. "I'm terrified of Darius. I believe he means to turn me. I'm not sure I'm ready to become a vampire and I certainly do not want Darius as my sire."

"Beth, Mick won't let that happen. He will fight for you. Hang on to that thought," Anthony encouraged.

"Thanks," Beth said. "That is where I should focus."

Anthony hugged her quickly and then released her.

"We should get some rest whether we feel like it or not. It is going to be a long night."

Beth nodded wearily and headed for the room she was using. Anthony followed shortly. He hoped his words would help the young woman find some comfort.

They all awoke and became active just around nightfall. Josef woke in his freezer with Rayna in his arms. He knew that this was in all likelihood the last peaceful moment in his life. He knew that Darius had no intention of waiting days for Josef's answer. He knew that his sire would return this night. Getting up he went to his office and sent out instructions to protect his company from a takeover. Josef knew that his people were prepared for any situations that would threaten his holdings. After setting that all in place he returned to the living room where the other had gathered.

Mick had laid his machete on the couch next to him. Beth was seated alongside him as he gave her more instructions on how to handle the gun, even though he knew she knew how to shoot. Rayna was pacing and Anthony was relaxing in a chair near the windows that looked over the city below. Josef went to Rayna and took her hands in his.

"Calm yourself Beauty," he soothed. He kissed her forehead.

"None of us are calm Josef," Beth said sighting the gun towards the door.

"Just don't go shooting up the artwork Blondie," Josef warned. "They're priceless."

"I'll be careful," Beth grinned. "I intend to shoot a vampire."

"Make sure it's a bad vamp," Rayna warned.

Beth set the gun down on the cushion next to her. She leaned against Mick.

"Josef, that's new," Mick said indicating a sword on a display stand on a low cabinet near the entry. "Is it a real sword or just a facsimile?"

"Mick, would I own anything fake?" Josef asked with a wolfish smile. "I just felt it was time to put it on display."

Anthony looked over his shoulder to the windows. The sun had set and the first stars were piercing the blackness of the moonless night.

"It appears we have the new moon," Anthony observed. Everyone looked to the windows. "He planned right down to the calendar date. Darkness seems to suit him."

"Well, he's not going to dictate to me anymore," Josef said firmly. "This is where it stops."

The vampires in the group heard the car stop out front. Both humans did not need any special abilities to understand the vampire responses. All attention went to the entrance.

Five vampires swept into the room with complete confidence. Darius came first with Coraline on his left and Lance on the right. Two bodyguards, both large dark men stood behind the threesome. Darius smiled as he looked the group over.

End chapter.

**Well here we are. Almost finished. I appreciate those of you who have hung in with me through this whole process. Last night got me psyched with all the previews they ran for next Friday. It will be beyond wonderful to see fresh episodes. Thank you, please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. As long as I can play in their world I'm happy.**

**Thank you again for all your kind words. I'm sad that this is wrapping up, but all fun things must come to an end. It's time for the final confrontation.**

Chapter 18

Darius studied the group before him, noting the new addition to the group. A human, how curious that there was no additional vampire that Josef would choose to stand with him. Darius stared at this human and saw him flinch but not look away.

"Who is this human?"

Both Anthony and Mick had risen to their feet when the vampires had entered. Rayna stepped between Darius and Anthony.

"My friend," Rayna said proudly.

"Another human lover," Lance sneered.

"Now, now Lance. Humans do have their uses," Darius said motioning for Lance to back off. He then sought out the other human in the room. He smiled at Beth.

"I am glad you are here Beth. I feel we need to get to know each other better," he said smoothly. Beth swallowed but kept her head up. Her right hand rested on the gun tucked close to the couch arm, out of sight.

"I can't say I feel the same," she answered boldly.

Darius laughed at her response. He felt blood ran true in this human. Finally he turned his attention on Josef.

"I trust you have considered my plan and are willing to cooperate."

Josef shifted closer to his sire but stopped just out of reach.

"I will not be a party to this scheme. You cannot have my company," he said firmly.

A low growl came from Darius; his pale eyes seemed to glow. His anger was so strong it was almost tangible.

"You disappoint me," he said icily. "You have made a poor choice."

"Just leave Darius. Go home, you have no place here," Josef said knowing his words fell on deaf ears.

"I left you alone too long. Coraline was right, you have no loyalty," he said, a touch of regret in his voice. "You force me into stronger methods." With a wave of one hand, he sent Lance into motion.

In a rush Lance pounced. But it wasn't on Josef, it was on Rayna. She fought back, sending Lance staggering backward several steps. As he recovered and was advancing again, Anthony grabbed a floor lamp and struck Lance across the back of the shoulders. With an angry roar Lance turned on him and backhanded him into a wall. Anthony hit hard and crumpled to the floor in a heap. Snarling, Rayna leapt at Lance and knocked him flat. Looking up at Anthony's unconscious form Rayna didn't see Lance bring a stake from his coat pocket. He drove it deep into her chest as she leaned over him. Rising to his feet he hooked his left arm around her waist, bringing her back against him. His right hand gripped the hilt of the stake.

Everything had erupted into motion when Lance first jumped Rayna. Beth had grabbed the gun and aimed for Coraline. Mick's ex moved quickly and Beth ended up putting several silver slugs into the body guard behind her. One vamp down. In a blink Coraline was on Beth, knocking the gun from her grasp and throwing her on the couch. Mick had turned to take his machete and a moment later Beth landed in that very spot. He couldn't get a clear swing at Coraline and she hit him low. Driving her shoulder into Mick's middle, Coraline threw him back. Mick's hold on the machete was broken as he landed on the coffee table. It clattered away. Mick sprang to his feet to counter her next attack but Coraline did not come again. In a quick move she snatched Beth from the couch and held Beth in a choke hold in front of her.

"Not so tough without your stakes are you?" she hissed in Beth's ear. "Stay back Mick," she warned as he advanced growling.

Josef had gone for Darius but found himself dealing with the second body guard. He had an advantage of age on his attacker and the struggle was short. Josef snapped his neck and for good measure he drove a dagger he had tucked into his belt into the unlucky vamp's chest. Second vamp down. He spun around to face Lance but stopped when he saw the big vamp holding the stake in Rayna. Fury ran through him, knowing he was helpless to do anything right now.

Darius stood calmly amid all the violence like the eye of the storm. He noted with approval that both Josef and Mick were unable to act without endangering their ladies. Josef would now yield to his will or else.

Weaknesses, Darius liked how easy they were to use. And this weakness would be his son's undoing. He had hoped to rule with Josef at his right hand, it would have given him pleasure. But he would forgo that pleasure and crush the boy if need be. There could be no tolerating opposition and there was no room for sentiment.

Lance gathered Rayna tighter against him. He twisted the stake more causing her to moan. Showing fangs, Josef hissed, hating being held useless.

Coraline kept Beth in a tight grip. She liked how she was twisting Mick in knots by holding Beth hostage. Triumph was written on her face and she looked at Darius eagerly. She wanted Mick to hurt for cutting her out of his life so easily.

"Father, it is time to turn her. It is time to bring her fully into the family," Coraline coaxed.

That brought forth angry growls from Mick.

"Back off lover," Coraline ordered.

"Hold child," Darius cautioned.

"We shouldn't wait," Coraline pouted, but gentled her hold on Beth.

"Patience my girl. First I must settle with Josef. There will be plenty of time to deal with our Beth."

"Really Darius, I don't think Beth is **your** family to deal with," a voice from behind them spoke. There was a pause as everyone looked at the two new players in the game.

Darius glared at Philippe and Cynthia. He had sent the pair to Russia, hoping they would remain safely removed from his plans. He had deliberately kept Philippe unaware of Beth's heritage.

"Philippe, why are you not in St. Petersburg? You had my instructions."

"I needed to find out what decisions you are making for my family, Father." Philippe made the use of the title sound distasteful. "Beth is not your true blood. She is **mine**." He came further into the room and smiled at Beth. Cynthia shadowed him, watching the others carefully.

"Release Beth, dear sister," Philippe said to Coraline.

"Philippe you don't know what you are saying," Coraline argued. "We must do as Darius says."

"You will not harm Beth," he said sharply. "I rather like her humanity. Turning is a choice for Beth to make, as you were given the choice. It's between her and Mick. Let her go," he finished softly. He held her gaze trying to reach his favorite sibling.

Coraline stood still, unable to follow his orders.

"Please Coraline," Cynthia added. She stepped closer to her friend. "Listen to Philippe. Listen to reason."

Philippe looked around the room assessing the situation. Mick was standing still, glaring at Coraline but unable to attack. Philippe sympathized with the young vampire, he didn't know what he would do if Cynthia was threatened. Josef was staring daggers at Darius. The air crackled between the two oldest vampires in the room. Lance watched the other two, holding a lovely staked blonde in his arms. Philippe also noted the human male lying unconscious by the wall. He was still breathing. And as usual, Darius was unharmed amidst the bodies and others. Philippe was angered at how easy it was for Darius to create chaos and keep his own hands clean.

"Were you ever going to tell me Beth was part of my bloodline?" Philippe asked Darius. "You knew she descended from my Claire. Did you think I would never learn of this?" he asked painfully. He felt betrayed. "You didn't count on the fact that Beth would contact me as soon as she learned of our connection. She texted me when you arrived here. I want you to know that I will no more follow you than Josef will. Give this up before you do something you will regret."

Darius stared at Philippe in shock. Another son refusing to stay in line. He would never have believed this quiet one would turn on him. Philippe had never displayed such backbone.

"Another disappointment," Darius said in disgust. "Will all my children turn against me?"

"No Father," Coraline protested.

"Philippe is a fool," Lance said derisively. "Josef won't sacrifice this little morsel. Tell him what he must do to save her."

"If you harm Rayna, I will never give in to you. You will never have my company," Josef swore. "I have taken steps to protect it. You will not win Darius."

"I've grown weary of this debate," Darius said harshly. "There will be no more discussion. You will give me your business or you will watch Lance burn her. It will not be pleasant to watch. You will witness all of those close to you die. It is your choice Josef."

Josef bit his lip. Could he fake Darius out and save Rayna? Could he stand to lose another piece of his heart? Was his business worth more than those he cared about? He had promised Rayna that he wouldn't let Darius use her as a lever. As he hesitated he heard a deep growl come from Mick behind him. There were additional growls from Philippe and Cynthia. Josef swallowed and met his sire's angry eyes.

"Father," he said, lingering over the name. He hung his head and looked sideways at Rayna. He thought he saw a gleam of anger in her dark grey eyes. There was only one choice. He raised his head and looked straight at his sire. "I'm afraid I cannot agree to your terms."

End chapter.

**One more chapter left. Please review. I'm not the best action writer so this was difficult. I have enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading. I will post the final chapter before Friday night.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Tomorrow I get fresh inspiration for my dreams. I guess my addiction isn't over yet.**

**Here is the final chapter to this story, but I need to say some thanks to people. First; I'd like to thank all of you who have read this. Second; I love all of you who have reviewed. I appreciate the support and interest I've received. Your comments have occasionally given me great ideas for where my stories have led me (thanks RhioTre). I feel like I have friends out there. Enough of my chatter. Thanks.**

Chapter 19

Darius showed fangs, his pale eyes turning to icy white.

"Wrong choice," he snarled.

Philippe caught Mick's eye and nodded slightly toward Coraline and Beth. Mick inclined his head, realizing that Philippe and Cynthia would rescue Beth. It was clear that Josef would have to face Darius. Mick studied Lance who was watching Darius and Josef.

Cynthia had inched closer to Coraline and spoke softly.

"Coraline let her go. What is the point now? Mick isn't worth it, honey. You deserve better," she coaxed. "I saw Dimitri in St. Petersburg. He asked after you." She tried keeping Coraline's attention on her.

Josef leapt at Darius with a roar and as soon as he moved, Mick rushed Lance. Holding Rayna with his left arm, Lance let go of the stake and was ready to strike at Mick. Only Mick did not attack Lance, he dove toward them, grabbing Rayna from Lance's grasp and sliding away. He came to a stop with Rayna on top of him. He twisted as he pulled the stake free and Rayna let out a gasp as it came out. Mick jumped to his feet to meet Lance's charge.

Darius had thrown off Josef's first attack easily but Josef was up and at him again quickly. The two exchanged blows with Darius showing his power. Yet Josef continued his assault.

These distractions allowed Philippe to pull Beth free of Coraline at the same time Cynthia wrapped her arms around her friend. Coraline fought free and the two women exchanged blows. Philippe sheltered Beth in his hold and moved away from the two.

Lance had the power of age but Mick had plenty of fight experience. The younger vamp still held the stake he had removed from Rayna. He fought, trying to drive the stake into his opponent. Lance was not presenting an easy target.

Rayna gathered herself and took note of the conflict going on around her. Getting to her feet quickly she attacked Darius from behind as he sent Josef flying over the couch. She sank her fangs into the back of his neck. Darius reached up and behind and taking hold of her arms he tore her loose and flung her over his shoulder to the wall. She hit hard and landed by Anthony.

Josef again flew at Darius trying to rip his head off. Laughing, Darius once more tossed Josef away towards the room's entrance. He landed on top of the low cabinet with the displayed sword. Rayna came at Darius and after directing Beth to a corner, Philippe came from the other. Darius easily sent Rayna backward again. He staggered slightly from Philippe's assault and then punched him back so he tumbled into Beth.

With the sword in his hands Josef rushed Darius from behind. He jumped onto an overturned chair and then launched himself into the air swinging the blade at his target. Darius tried to duck but the blade sliced into his neck and a look of complete surprise was in his eyes. Wordlessly the body of the ancient vampire fell to the carpet, blood flowing from his neck. Josef landed hard on his knees next to the body.

Darius' beheading caused Lance to hesitate a moment and gave Mick the opportunity to drive the stake into him. The large vamp went down with a thud on his back. Mick twisted it deeper with a snarl and rolled off of him. Coraline screamed at the sight of her sire's headless body. Cynthia was able to gather her tightly into her grasp. Philippe regained his feet and pulled Beth up, encircling her with his arms.

The entire room seemed to stop all motion. Darius' body lay in the middle of the floor, his head resting on one ear two feet away. Coraline's sobs were the only sound in the room as she struggled in Cynthia's hold.

"Hush," Cynthia soothed. "Coraline it had to be." She hung on to her best friend trying to calm her.

Coraline threw a wild, angry glare at Beth still standing in Philippe's protective embrace.

"You are the cause of this," she snarled in hysterics.

"No sister," Philippe corrected. "Darius caused this. He forced this ending. He stepped on too many lives."

Mick picked himself up from beside Lance's paralyzed body. He met Beth's eyes and smiled. He then looked at Josef. His best friend was still on his knees where he landed, holding the bloody sword. Rayna came and knelt beside him. She took the sword from his nerveless fingers. Josef continued to stare at his sire's body, still absorbing the fact he was truly dead.

"Josef. You had no choice," Mick said gently.

Josef nodded and looked at Rayna.

"He would have had you killed," he whispered to her. "Just to get my company. I couldn't allow that."

"Josef, you destroyed our sire," Coraline screeched. "How could you?"

Philippe handed Beth over to Mick and went to Coraline and Cynthia. He gently took Coraline out of Cynthia's hold and drew her close to him. He held her as she briefly struggled and dissolved into tears. Her sobs shook her slight frame as she clung to her brother. Philippe kissed her hair and rubbed her back, trying to calm the sister he had always loved in spite of her faults. Cynthia stood by them, aware that the others in the room did not see Coraline in the same light as she and Philippe.

"And what do we do about Lance?" Mick asked. Lance's good eye glowed angrily as he lay there helpless.

"Remove his head," Rayna said bitterly. She wanted to use the sword herself. Josef got to his feet, drawing Rayna up beside him. He kept her close to his side.

"I think Lance can be reasoned with, can't you Lance?" he said to the prone figure.

A feeble snarl came from Lance.

"It's not that I don't want to avenge you my love, but I think our victory is enough. I'd rather he live with the humiliation and return to Europe," Josef told her. "You will remember this Lance and your brothers will see you differently."

Philippe looked at Josef gratefully. He did not want his other brothers stirred up enough to want revenge for both Lance and Darius. He knew the others would relish their release from Darius' rule on some level. But if Lance were to be killed now, they might convince themselves that the insult was too large to ignore.

Rayna slipped away from Josef when she heard a soft groan from Anthony. She had heard his heartbeat and knew his breathing was regular. Now they had sped up as he started to regain consciousness. She heard a sharp gasp as he tried to move. He had hit the wall hard. Gently Rayna lifted him and carried him to the couch. She tucked a throw pillow behind his head.

"Ow," he groaned, clutching his right shoulder.

"That will teach you to play hero," Rayna smiled and smoothed her hand over his forehead. "Lie still you're hurt."

"I couldn't just stand there and watch him hit you," Anthony said through gritted teeth.

"My protector," Rayna said with a half smile. "What would I have done if he had killed you?"

"Well he didn't."

Across the room Philippe tilted Coraline's chin up to look at her directly.

"Choose little sister. Do you go back to Europe staked like Lance or can I trust you to behave and travel freely with Cynthia and me?"

"I'll behave," Coraline said meekly. Cynthia stepped up and hugged her.

Philippe left the two and went to Mick and Beth. He smiled kindly down on the blonde.

"Welcome to the family, dear Beth."

Beth smiled happily and reached up to hug him tightly.

"Do I call you Grandpere?" she giggled.

"I think we can settle on just Philippe," he answered with a chuckle. He turned to Mick and held out his hand. Mick's expression softened and he shook Philippe's hand. "Mick, you seem to have an attraction to my bloodline. Take care of this girl or I will be back to settle with you."

"I think I can promise things will be different this time," Mick said seriously.

Philippe nodded and drew Beth a few steps away. He spoke softly but knew Mick could hear.

"Beth child, I want you to know you can call me if you ever need me. And as time goes by you will face the question of being turned. I understand Mick's reluctance. If you decide you wish to join us and he will not, I would be pleased to sire you. But only if you truly want that. As I said, I value your humanity. It really must be **your** choice," Philippe told her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Looking up he met Mick's eyes over her head. Mick nodded.

Philippe then turned to Lance's prone body. He shook his head at his brother.

"Lance, I'll give you something to think about on our trip home. Consider what I say carefully. Darius is dead and that cannot be changed. We have his vast empire to keep control of. There are seven of us and it will take calm heads to keep things intact. There is plenty to go around and we are all capable business people. It would be prudent to find a peaceful way to handle this once we arrive in Europe. Think on that," he instructed.

Josef had gone to the wall of windows and looked out at the city lights. Rayna came up behind him and slid her arms around his waist.

"Are you okay Josef?" she asked softly.

He turned in her arms. He looked a little lost.

"I've spent a long time resenting what he did to me. Now I learn it was a grand scheme to use me once I was successful. I should be glad he's dead but it feels like a hollow victory."

"It's never easy to lose a sire. No matter how you felt about him, especially when it was by your own hand," Rayna replied.

Josef lowered his head and kissed her.

"You will stay in LA?" he asked lifting his head.

"Oh yes, for now," Rayna promised. "I need to be close to the hero of my book."

Josef grinned. "Is that all I'm good for?"

A wicked glint appeared in Rayna's eyes.

"I'm sure I can find many things you are good for."

Mick walked over with his arm around Beth. He looked out at the city lights.

"You know, Darius' idea of controlling the global market wasn't that farfetched," Mick said. "Will the family still try to implement it?"

"It's going to take awhile for that group to work out who will control what," Josef said nodding at the French vamps. "They won't be together on a lot of decisions in the near future. I think the world is safe for now."

"Do you realize just how many great stories I miss out on because I keep your secrets?" Beth asked them.

"Well Blondie, just remember if you talk now you are outing your own family," Josef grinned. "You are part of our world now, no matter what."

Beth sighed and smiled up at Mick.

"I can live with that."

End story.

**Wow, I just ended my fifth story. I never dreamed in December that I'd write this much. Thanks, I hope to hear if you liked the finish. One last begging for reviews is required. Please!**


End file.
